Wie sie es erfuhr
by Luna Nightrider
Summary: Valka findet sich in einem Traum wieder, der ihr die Geschichte des ersten Filmes zeigt. Die ersten zwei Kapitel sind eine Übersetzung von der englischen fanfiction "How she found out" von TigerLilytheWild. Alle weiteren Kapitel werden aus meiner Feder stammen
1. Kapitel 1

**Ich hab diese Story auf Englisch gefunden und fand die Idee einfach nur genial. Leider hat sich die Autorin entschieden, diese Fanfiction aufzugeben. Aber dafür war meine Idee geboren, das ganze zu übersetzen und weiterzuschreiben. Dieses und das nächste Kapitel sind Übersetzungen der englischen Geschichte. Ab Kapitel 3 wird der Text von mir sein. Ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen in den Kommentaren freuen. Besonders über Tipps, wie Valka in gewissen Situationen reagieren könnte, da ich mir selbst teilweise noch gar nicht sicher bin und es auch nicht so leicht ist, wie ich gedacht habe, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Seit dem Krieg waren ein paar Wochen vergangen. Hicks gewöhnte sich allmählich an die Rolle des Oberhaupts, mithilfe von Ohnezahn, Astrid, Grobian, Kotzbakke, und natürlich mir.

Mich in mein altes Wikingerleben einzufügen war nicht wirklich einfach. Jeden Morgen hatte ich eine kleine Panikattacke, wenn ich die hölzerne Decke anstelle einer steinernen sah. Das hölzerne Bett war für meinen Geschmack viel zu unbequem; ich sehnte mich danach, wieder in der Wärme von Wolkenspringers Flügeln zu schlafen. Er mochte die Stallungen von Berk nicht und bevorzugte stattdessen die Wälder. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Aber Berk hatte auch seinen Reiz. Ich lehrte die Jüngeren über Drachen, erzählte Geschichten meiner Abenteuer. Ich behandelte verletzte Drachen, besuchte die Schmiede, um nach Grobian zu sehen. Nach meiner täglichen Routine, im Dorf auszuhelfen, unternahm ich Nachtflüge mit Hicks. Ja, Hicks war das Beste. Jeder noch so kleine Stress wurde nichtig, wenn ich meinen Sohn sah. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er bei mir war, in Fleisch und Blut. Er war so sehr gewachsen, sah seinem Vater so ähnlich. Er war stets in der Führung, respektierte und kümmerte sich um andere. Er traf so gute Entscheidungen. Sehr geduldig gegenüber jedem, obwohl seine Aufgabe schwierig war. Er beschwerte sich nicht, jammerte nicht, und tat einfach alles was er konnte. Ein hervorragendes Oberhaupt. Nicht nur das, seine Verbundenheit mit Drachen, besonders Ohnezahn war erstaunlich. Sie waren so sehr im Einklang miteinander, genau wie Brüder. Ich wage es zu sagen, ihre Bindung war stärker als Wolkenspringers und meine. Ich hätte nie geahnt, mein Sohn – der Winzling, bei dem ich fürchtete, er wäre zu schwach – würde solch ein Mann werden.

Deshalb fragte ich mich: Wie war er, als er jünger war? Als Berk noch Drachen tötete? Wie hat er wirklich sein Bein verloren? Wie hat er Ohnezahn getroffen? Ich hatte nicht die Zeit zu fragen, alles war wie verschwommen. Und nun wagte ich es nicht zu fragen. Die Geschichte würde offensichtlich etwas mit Haudrauf zu tun haben und ich wollte diese Wunden nicht wieder aufreißen. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn nach ein paar Monaten fragen, wenn sich alles wieder beruhigt hätte.

Wie es sich herausstellte, musste ich es nicht. Die Wahrheit kam von selbst zu mir. Nach einer anstrengenden Nacht, nachdem ich zwei kämpfende Drachen voneinander getrennt hatte, hatte ich einen Traum.

 **Das ist Berk.**

Hicks gleichmäßige Stimme war in meinen Ohren zu hören, während die dunkle Insel von Berk vor meinen Augen erschien.

* * *

 **Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann richtig losgehen mit dem Film. Den gesprochenen Text im Film habe ich bereits vollständig, auch die Kapiteleinteilung ist größtenteils schon fertig. Das einzige bestehende Problem ist, Valkas mögliche Gedanken zur Geschichte nachzuvollziehen und dann auch aufschreiben zu können.**


	2. Kapitel 2

**Sooo, das zweite Kapitel ist da. Ist vermutlich das längste von allen, aber ich wollte das Original nicht kürzen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!**

* * *

 **Kapitel 2**

 **DRAUSSEN AUF DEM MEER/AUSSERHALB DES DORFES – NACHT**

 **Wir überfliegen einen dunklen, wilden Ozean. Die Kamera wendet sich einer einsamen Insel, Berk, zu. Sie ist ein gigantischer Felsen, der aufrecht aus dem Wasser aufragt.**

Beinahe zuckte ich vor Überraschung zusammen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich im Meer war. Instinktiv hielt ich die Luft und hielt still, während ich wartete, dass die Wellen kämen und mich verschlängen.

Doch überraschenderweise war ich nicht mal nass. Der Boden war flach und trocken. _Seltsam._

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Das ist Berk. Es liegt zwölf Tage nördlich von trostlos und ein paar Grad südlich von schweinekalt. Und mitten auf dem Längengrad der Langeweile."**

Ich bekam beinahe einen Herzkasper. War Hicks hier? Warum war seine Stimme so laut, und hallte aus den dunklen Ecken um mich herum wider? Ich war erleichtert, nicht die einzige an diesem mysteriösen Ort zu sein. Aber meine Umgebung war so dunkel, dass ich nicht sehen konnte, wo Hicks war. Trotzdem, seine Beschreibung von Berk verwirrte mich wieder. Er war das Oberhaupt und es war nicht schwer festzustellen, dass er sein Zuhause liebte.

 **Die Kamera gleitet über eine Hügellandschaft und zeigt ein kleines Dorf, das sich an einen Meeresberg schmiegt.**

Das Dorf wirkte irgendwie … anders. Es war kleiner, die Häuser weniger dekoriert, ein bisschen heruntergekommen und dunkel. Vor allem waren keine Drachen in der Nähe. Ich fing an in Panik zu geraten. Die angespannte Stille, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Etwas war hier faul. Ich kauerte mich in meiner Verteidigungsposition zusammen.

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Mein Dorf. Kurz gesagt, stur. Es existiert seit sieben Generationen, aber jedes einzelne Gebäude ist neu."**

 **Die Kamera nähert sich kreisend.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Hier kann man Fischen, Jagen und malerische Sonnenuntergänge genießen.**

 **Das einzige Problem ist das Ungeziefer. An den meisten Orten gibt es Mäuse oder Mücken. Bei uns gibt es …"**

 **Schafe grasen friedlich an einem Hang. Plötzlich wird eines gepackt.**

Ich zucke zusammen. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, eine Millisekunde der Farbe, aber ich erkannte Drachenklauen von überall her. Wieso würden Drachen Schafe stehlen? Ihre Haupternährung war Fi-

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke dämmerte mir, als ich begann die Hinweise zusammen zu setzen. Es könnte sein …

 **SCHNITT ZU:**

 **IN HAUDRAUFS HAUS**

 **Eine Tür wird aufgezogen… als ein DRACHE FEUERSPEIEND darauf zufliegt. Die Tür wird ZUGESCHLAGEN. Das Feuer schießt durch die Spalten im Holz, im Licht erscheint HICKS, ein schlaksiger, jugendlicher Wikinger.**

 **HICKS**

„… **Drachen."**

Ich schwieg vor Betroffenheit. Das … war Hicks. Das … war mein Sohn. Die der selbstbewusste, große und tapfere Mann, nicht das großartige Oberhaupt von Berk, nur … so ein kleiner, schlaksiger Junge wie das Baby das ich vor 20 Jahren im Arm hielt, er wirkte … so zerbrechlich.

Aber das bestätigte es. Dies war die Vergangenheit, ich wusste nicht wann, aber es war, als die Drachen noch … eine Bedrohung für Berk waren.

Das weckte wirklich mein Interesse.

 **VOR HAUDRAUFS HAUS**

 **Er öffnete erneut die brutzelnde Tür und sprang von der Veranda. Er schlängelt sich durch das wachsende Chaos, während Wikinger kampfbereit aus den Gebäuden strömen.**

 **Weitere Drachen fliegen herbei, setzen Dächer in Brand und tragen Schafe davon.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Andere würden umziehen. Wir nicht. Wir sind Wikinger. Unser Problem ist Dickköpfigkeit."**

Und diese Dickköpfigkeit verursachte ein bisschen zu viele Probleme. Über manche war ich sehr empört gewesen.

 **Wikinger schlagen Alarm. Wikinger Männer und Frauen strömen auf die Straßen, Äxte in der Hand.**

 **HICKS läuft durch Gassen, duckt sich unter Dachrinnen, und arbeitet sich durch den Kampf vorwärts.**

Ich hatte den Drang zu dem Bild zu eilen und meinen Sohn zu schützen, er sah so verletzlich aus, wirkte so fehl in in dem Kampf mit den Drachen. Mein Sohn hatte die Seele eines Drachen. Mit Sicherheit könnte er sich an diesem Kampf nicht freuen. Mein Herz wurde schwer, als ich das zarte Lächeln auf Hicks' Lippen sah, während er über das Schlachtfeld rannte. Wie viel wusste ich tatsächlich über meinen Sohn? Wie viel hatte ich in den vergangenen 20 Jahren verpasst.

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Ich heiße Hicks. Toller Name, ich weiß. Aber es gibt schlimmere. Eltern glauben, grässliche Namen schrecken Gnome und Trolle ab. Als würde die charmante Art von uns Wikingern nicht reichen."**

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich meinen Blick senkte. Weil ich es war, die ihn Hicks genannt hatte. All der Stress, einen Erben zu haben, die langen Stunden der Geburt, das zarte Baby, das jederzeit zerbrechen könnte – ich glaube nicht, dass ich in dem Moment alle Sinne beisammen hatte. Ich hatte jemanden gebraucht, den ich für all die Schmerzen verantwortlich machen konnte, und das war mein einziger Sohn gewesen. Hicks. Eine zufällige Enttäuschung.

Was war ich für eine unbrauchbare Entschuldigung von Mutter!

 **Drachen rauschen vor und zurück, weichen Äxten aus und beschießen die Wikinger, die diese geworfen haben. Ein kräftiger Krieger wird von einer Explosion weggeschleudert und wirft Hicks zu Boden.**

 **WIKINGER**

 **(WILD)**

„ **Arggghhhhh!"**

 **(munter, verrückt)**

„ **Moin!"**

 **Hicks kommt wieder auf die Füße und läuft weiter vorbei an gewaltigen Männern und Frauen.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Und das sind die Nachbarn.**

 **Hoark der Hagere…"**

 **HOARK**

„ **Was machst du'n hier draußen?!"**

 **HICKS**

„… **Haarbrand der Breite …"**

 **HAARBRAND**

„ **Rein mit dir!"**

 **HICKS**

„… **Phlegma die Leidenschaftliche ..."**

 **PHLEGMA**

„ **Abmarsch ins Haus!"**

 **HICKS**

„… **Ack."**

 **Er läuft an einem stillen Ochsen von einem Wikinger vorbei, der in seinem Ohr bohrt.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Jep, einfach nur Ack."**

Weitere Pfeile der Schuld stachen mir in die Brust als Hicks von den riesigen, starken Wikingern herumgeschubst wurde. Neben ihnen sah er noch kleiner und schwächer aus, und die Art wie sie ihn behandelten? Ich hätte sie schlagen und anbrüllen können aufgrund ihrer Behandlung ihm gegenüber, aber wo war ich zu dieser Zeit gewesen?

 **Kamera auf HAUDRAUF, dem größten Wikinger von allen. Er zieht Hicks aus dem Weg eines tieffliegenden Drachen und hält ihn vor der Gruppe hoch.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hicks!?"**

 **(anklagend; zur Menge)**

„ **Was macht denn der Junge schon wieder?"**

 **(ZU HICKS)**

„ **Was machst du hier draußen?! Du sollst reingehen!"**

Ich hielt die Luft an. Haudrauf. Er war wieder am leben, sah so stark und heroisch aus wie immer. Ein wenig jünger, mit einem deutlich dunkleren Bart, aber trotzdem der große Wikingerchef den ich kannte.

Doch ich konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, aufgrund der Weise, wie er Hicks hochhob wie eine Stoffpuppe.

 **Die Flammen erleuchten sein mürrisches Gesicht und roten Bart. Er setzt Hicks ab und wendet sich suchend zum Himmel.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

 **(EHRFÜRCHTIG)**

„ **Das ist Haudrauf der Stoische.**

 **Oberhaupt unseres Stammes. Man sagt, er hätte schon als kleines Kind einem Drachen den Kopf abgerissen. Ob ich das glaube?"**

Ich hasste dieses Gerücht. Es war widerlich. Noch mehr hasste ich es, weil es genau nach etwas klang, das Haudrauf tun würde.

 **Haudrauf greift eine Holzkarre und wirft es auf einen tieffliegenden Drachen, der darauf vom Himmel fällt.**

Der arme Drache. Ich konnte seinen Schmerzensschrei hören. Es war kein leichter Schlag gewesen, und ich wusste, dass einige Knochen gebrochen waren.

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Oh ja."**

Hicks staunte darüber? Ein Anflug von Schrecken überkam mich. Bitte, bitte, BITTE zeig mir nicht, wie Hicks einen Drachen tötet. Diese Vorstellung des aktuellen drachenliebenden Hicks war so überzeugend in meinem Kopf, dass all dies falsch schien.

 **Eine EXPLOSION zwingt einen Wikinger zum DUCKEN. Haudrauf hält Stand, während er Flammen von seiner Schulter fegt.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

 **(seine Männer anblaffend)**

„ **Womit ha'm wir's zu tun?"**

 **WIKINGER #1**

„ **Gronckel, Nadder und ein paar Zipper. Ach, und Hoark hat einen riesenhaften Alptraum gesehen."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Auch Nachtschatten?"**

 **WIKINGER #1**

„ **Noch keinen gesehen."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

 **(ERLEICHTERT)**

„ **Gut."**

Ironischerweise wäre ich vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen, würde ich jemals einen anderen Nachtschatten sehen, während mein gutes, altes Dorf sie ernstlich hasste. Verrückte Drachen Lady, allerdings.

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Hoch die Fackeln!"**

 **Massive flammende Feuerschalen wurden auf Masten errichtet und erleuchteten den Nachthimmel … und enthüllten wirbelnde Drachen aller möglichen Arten. Darunter läuft Hicks über einen offenen Platz und duckt sich in ein offenes Gebäude mit einem großen Schornstein.**

 **INNERHALB DER SCHMIEDE**

 **Er läuft hinter den Tresen, wo ein holzbeiniger, einarmiger Koloss von einem Schmied Klingen mit Hammer und Zangen-Prothese wieder in Form bringt.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Oooh. Schön, dass du auch mal aufkreuzt. Dachte schon, die hätten dich verschleppt."**

Ach. Grobian schien sich nicht sehr verändert zu haben.

 **Hicks zieht eine Lederschürze an und beginnt, Grobians verstreutes Zubehör aufzuräumen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Was, wen, mich? Also echt, ich bin doch viel zu muskulös für deren Geschmack. Die wüssten gar nicht, was sie machen sollten mit diesem ganzen Ich."**

 **Hicks ahmt eine Bodybuilder Pose nach.**

Ich schmunzelte über seine Angeberei. Ich merkte, wie ich den jüngeren Hicks ebenfalls lieb gewann, er war, um ehrlich zu sein, wirklich knuffig.

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Die werden ja wohl auch Zahnstocher brauchen."**

Das war vermutlich einer von Grobians Witzen, aber ich fühlte mich leicht verletzt. Zahnstocher?

 **Hicks beginnt mit der Arbeit, verbogene und beschädigte Waffen zur Esse zu tragen, während immer mehr Wikinger am Tresen auf Ersatz warten.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Der schwungvolle Schwachkopf mit der austauschbaren Hand ist Grobian. Ich war bei ihm schon Lehrjunge als ich klein war. Das heißt ... noch kleiner."**

Also war Hicks Grobians Lehrling gewesen? Es wirkte ein bisschen schräg, ihn beim Schmiedehandwerk zu wissen. Aber dann sind da all seine Kreationen! Grobian muss ihn gut angelehrt haben.

 **DRAUSSEN IM DORF**

 **KAMERA AUF HAUDRAUF**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wir steigen auf Bodenwaffen um. Gegenangriff mit Katapulten."**

 **Bewaffnete Männer eilen vorbei, in ihrer Mitte weitere, die Schafe in Sicherheit tragen. Haudrauf läuft hinterher, während über ihren Köpfen ein Drache mit Napalm-ähnlichem Feuer ein Dach anzündet.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Wie gesagt. Altes Dorf, viele, viele neue Häuser."**

Ha ha, sehr lustig, Kleiner.

 **WIKINGER**

„ **FEUER!"**

 **Als Reaktion stürmt eine Löschmannschaft über den Platz – fünf JUGENDLICHE, die ein großes Holzfass hinter sich her ziehen. Daraus füllen sie Wassereimer, um die Flammen zu löschen. Eine von ihnen ist ein süßes, energisches Wikingermädchen.**

Diese fünf Jugendlichen, ich konnte mich von irgendwoher an sie erinnern. Hmm … Ach ja! Die anderen Drachenreiter! Hicks Freunde, glaube ich.

 **Hicks lehnt sich aus dem Verkaufsstand, um sie zu beobachten.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Ach, und das sind Fischbein, Rotzbakke. Die Zwillinge Raffnuss und Taffnuss.**

 **Und das ist …"**

 **(VERTRÄUMT)**

„ **Astrid!"**

Götter, dieser Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht meines Sohnes war unbezahlbar. Ich hatte immer bemerkt, wenn Haudrauf diesen verträumten Blick hatte als wir Teenager waren. Vom Vater zum Sohn, genau gleich.

 **Eine SLOW-MOTION Explosion geht hinter los und rahmt sie ein in einen sexy Feuerball. Die anderen schließen sich ihr an und sehen großartig und heroisch aus.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Was die machen ist tausendmal cooler."**

 **Hicks versucht, sich ihnen anzuschließen, als sie vorbeigehen, wird aber von Grobian festgehalten und zurück nach drinnen gezogen.**

„ **Och, komm. Lass mich raus, bitte. Ich muss endlich mal punkten."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Du hast schon so oft gepunktet. Leider im gegnerischen Feld."**

Wieso hörte sich dieser Satz so vertraut an?

 **HICKS**

„ **Bitte, zwei Minuten. Wenn ich einen Drachen töte, wird sich meine Leben unendlich verbessern. Vielleicht krieg ich sogar 'ne Freundin."**

Wie um alles in der Welt hat Hicks es geschafft, sich mit einem Drachen anzufreunden? Sein Verstand war genau wie der von jedem anderen auch. War es ein Trick?

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Du kannst keinen Hammer halten. Du kannst keine Axt schwingen."**

 **Grobian hebt eine Bola auf (Eisenkugeln, die mit einem Seil verbunden sind)**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Du kannst nicht mal so'n Ding werfen."**

 **Ein Wikinger eilt vorbei, nimmt es Grobian ab und wirft es auf einen Gronckel im Sturzflug. Die Bola bindet seine Beine fest, was in einen schweren Absturz resultiert.**

Ich schloss meine Augen. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr von diesem Wahnsinn sehen.

 **HICKS**

 **(bereit mit der Antwort)**

„ **Gut, ich geb's zu, aber dafür …"**

 **Er huscht in die hintere Ecke und zeigt eine bizarre, schubkarren-ähnliche Vorrichtung.**

 **HICKS**

„… **hab ich diesen Apparat."**

 **Hicks ÖFFNET den Klappdeckel des Geräts. Ein Waffenarm klappt hoch, ausgestattet mit Zwillingsbögen. Diese schießen frühzeitig eine Bola ab, die Grobian knapp verfehlt … und einen anderen Wikinger am Tresen umhaut.**

Ich schauderte. Das Ding, das Hicks gebaut hatte … Falls es funktionierte … Es könnte ihm helfen, einen ausgewachsenen Drachen zu fangen. Ich hoffte, es würde wie gerade eben verfehlen.

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Arggh!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Siehst du, genau davon red ich die ganze Zeit."**

 **HICKS**

 **Das muss nur noch 'n bisschen justiert werden.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Nö, nö, nö, Hicks. Wenn du jemals Drachen töten willst da draußen. Junge, dann geht so was …"**

 **Grobian gestikuliert in Hicks' allgemeine Richtung.**

 **GROBIAN**

„… **gar nicht."**

 **HICKS**

 **(VERWUNDERT)**

„ **Mit so was … meinst du alles an mir."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Genau! Klar erkannt. Hör auf, alles an dir zu sein."**

Das ist nicht, was du zu einem sturen und stolzen Haddock sagen solltest. Hicks mag ja … das sein, aber trotzdem, ich glaube nicht, dass Grobians Zuspruch seine Meinung ändern würde.

 **HICKS**

 **(DROHEND)**

„ **Ohhhh …"**

 **GROBIAN**

 **(IMITIEREND)**

„ **Ohhhhh, ja."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Freundchen, du … du spielt ein gefährliches Spiel, indem du dieses geballte Wikinger … dings unterdrückst."**

Es ist besser, dieses Wikingerdings nicht zu haben.

 **(PAUSE)**

„ **Das wird Folgen für dich haben!"**

 **Grobian wirft ihm ein Schwert zu.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Das nehm' ich in Kauf. Schwert. Schleifen. Jetzt."**

 **Hicks nimmt es widerwillig entgegen und lupft es auf das Schleifrad. Er beginnt zu schleifen … fantasierend ...**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Irgendwann geh ich da raus. Drachentöten ist bei uns nämlich ein absolutes Muss."**

Ich wollte das nicht länger anschauen. Hicks war keineswegs so wie ich gedacht hatte. Ich würde es nicht ertragen können, ihm beim … ihm beim … töten ...

 **DORF – UNTERE EBENEN**

 **Nadder versammeln sich wie Möwen um ein scheinbar leerstehendes Haus.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Mit dem Kopf eines Naddders würde ich immerhin schon mal auffallen."**

Nein. Nadder sind stolze und wunderschöne Geschöpfe. Und ihre Köpfe waren nicht zum vorzeigen gedacht.

 **Die Nadder erklimmen das Gebäude und nehmen das Dach und die Wände auseinander. Schafe strömen heraus und VERSTREUEN SICH.**

 **Woanders heben Nilpferd-ähnliche Gronckel die Trockenstangen mit Fisch aus dem Boden und fliegen beladen wie Pelikane davon.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Gronckel sind heftig. Wenn ich so einen erledige, bekomme ich huntert-pro 'ne Freundin."**

Schon wieder falsch. Gronckel sind mit die sanftesten Drachen die ich kannte.

 **Ein schlangenähnlicher Drachenkopf schaut verstohlen über einen Dachfirst und speit Gas in einen Schornstein.**

„ **Ein Zipper? Exotisch. Zwei Köpfe, doppelte Punktzahl."**

 **Ein zweiter Kopf stößt durch die Tür und entzündet das Gas. KABLAM! Die zwei Köpfe fliegen durch die Explosion, ihre Hälse schwirren zusammen, um einen einzelnen Körper zu offenbaren. Er fliegt an Haudrauf vorbei, während dieser auf den KATAPULTTURM klettert.**

 **KATAPULTBEDIENER**

„ **Die ha'm die Schafe gefunden!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

 **(FRUSTRIERT)**

„ **Feuer über der unteren Böschung verstärken. Beeilung!"**

Oh nein, dachte ich. Seht zu, dass ihr da weg kommt!

 **KATAPULTBEDIENER**

„ **Feuer!"**

 **Felsbrocken werden auf die Nadder katapultiert … Gerade, als ein riesiger roter Drachen vorbei flitzt und die Basis des Katapults mit klebrigem Feuer besprüht.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

 **Und dann gibt es noch den riesenhaften Alptraum. Nur die allerbesten Wikinger auf den Jagd. Er hat die fiese Angewohnheit, sich selbst in Brand zu setzen.**

Und das ist es, was sie so erstaunlich macht. Sie benutzen ihren eigenen Speichel, um sich selbst in Brand zu setzen. Ist das nicht eine intelligente Idee?

 **Der Alptraum erscheint aus den Flammen, während er mit schrägem, zahnreichem Grinsen am Katapult emporklettert.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nachladen! Das erledige ich."**

 **Haudrauf nimmt sich den Alptraum vor, Drache gegen Hammer.**

Nicht das schon wieder. In meinem Kopf tobte ein Kampf, ich sorgte mich gleichzeitig um Haudrauf und den Drachen.

 **Plötzlich ist ein LAUTES, BALLISTISCHES STÖHNEN von oben zu hören. Das Team auf dem Katapult duckt sich.**

Ich war sofort wieder aufgemuntert. Das … das konnte doch nicht … ?

 **IN DER SCHMIEDE – KAMERA AUF HICKS, der, auf dasselbe Geräusch reagierend, von seiner Arbeit aufschaut.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Aber der absolute Hauptgewinn ist der Drache, den noch nie einer gesehen hat. Wir nennen ihn den -"**

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Nachtschatten! In Deckung!"**

 **Überall suchen Wikinger Schutz. Das stöhnende Geräusch wächst.**

Ich starre mit Ehrfurcht und Faszination auf das lila-blaue Feuer. Ein Nachtschatten!

 **DORF – KATAPULT**

 **Der riesenhafte Alptraum hört plötzlich auf zu kämpfen und fliegt davon. Haudrauf schaut zum Himmel.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **SPRINGT!"**

 **KABOOM! Das Katapult EXPLODIERT, als wäre es von einem Artilleriegeschoss getroffen worden und zwingt Haudrauf und die Mannschaft in Sicherheit zu springen.**

Ich schrie laut auf. Oh, bitte lass bei ihnen alles in Ordnung sein.

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Das Vieh hat noch nie Essen geklaut, hat sich noch nie gezeigt und …"**

 **Das Geräusch ebbt ab und hinterlässt das brennende Wrack des Katapults.**

Schau dir seine Anmut und Geschwindigkeit im Flug an! Es ist ein Anblick, den man bloß einmal im Leben zu sehen bekommt. Aber warum ging Hicks auf diesen Drachen genauer ein als auf die Anderen

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„… **hat noch nie sein Ziel verfehlt."**

 **(PAUSE)**

Etwas an seinem entschlossenen Gesicht alarmierte mich. Dann dämmerte mir ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Nein. Er war nicht- Er konnte nicht- Es war nicht möglich -

„ **Keiner hat je einen Nachtschatten erlegt. Deswegen werde ich der erste sein."**

* * *

 **Hähä. Cliffhanger. Eine Autorenspezialität, die kaum einer leiden kann. Aber da ihr ja wahrscheinlich den Film kennt, ist das nur halb so schlimm.**


	3. Kapitel 3

**S** **odele. Das wäre nun mein erster eigener Versuch, die Gedanken von Valka widerzugeben. Bitte hinterlasst mir eine Rückmeldung, was ich besser machen kann! Das würde mir extrem helfen. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.**

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

 **GROBIAN (STÖHNT)**

" **Halt du die Stellung Hicks! Die brauchen mich da draußen."**

 **Grobian tauscht die Zange gegen eine Axt aus und läuft hinaus. In der Tür dreht er sich noch mal um**

" **Keinen Mucks! Klar? Du weißt warum! Uuuaaaaarrrrr"**

 **Hicks schnappt sich sein fahrbares Bola-Katapult und rennt hinaus ins Getümmel**

Ich hätte Grobian verfluchen können. Wie konnte er Hicks in der Schmiede allein lassen? War doch klar, dass er diese Gelegenheit sofort nutzte, um sein Katapult da draußen auszutesten.

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Hicks, wo willst du hin?"** **„** **Geh wieder rein!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Jaja – schon klar! Bin gleich zurück!"**

 **Hicks läuft mit dem Gefährt weiter, hinauf auf einen Hügel.**

 **Haudrauf fängt mehrere Nadder mit einem Netz ein. Einer versucht, ihm mit Feuer abzuschießen. Haudrauf hängt sich an seine Schnauze und hält ihm das Maul zu.**

Es tat weh, die Drachen kämpfen zu sehen. Es lag einfach nicht in ihrer Natur. Die meisten von ihnen waren friedlich. Um all dem zu entkommen, wäre ich am liebsten aufgewacht.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Auf ihn! Aufpassen! Die Bestien haben immer noch Saft!"**

 **Hicks stellt sein Katapult auf einem einsamen Hügel auf und schaut suchend zum Himmel.**

 **H** **ICKS**

„ **Bitteee… Ich muss einen erwischen, ich muss einen erwischen…"**

Nein! Bitte erwisch ihn nicht!

 **Ein dunkler Schatten wird vor den Sternen sichtbar. Als der Drachen feuert, ist seine Silhouette im Licht klar zu erkennen. Hicks drückt den Auslöser und wird vom Rückstoß des Katapults zu Boden geworfen.**

„… **urgh…"**

 **Als er wieder auf die Füße kommt, verfolgt sein Blick den Weg des getroffenen, abstürzenden Drachen, der, begleitet von einem kleinen Feuerschweif, in Richtung des Waldes fällt.**

Hoffentlich ging es dem Drachen gut. Aber wenn ich Hicks' Worten bei unserem ersten Treffen Glauben schenken sollte, hatte ich gerade gesehen, wie Ohnezahn in den Wald fiel, wo Hicks ihn später finden würde. Damit war eine wichtige Frage beantwortet.

 **HICKS**

„ **Oh er ist getroffen… Ich hab ihn getroffen! Hat das irgendwer gesehen, hä?"**

 **Ein Riesenhafter Alptraum klettert hinter Hicks auf den Hügel und zertritt das Bola-Katapult.**

 **HICKS**

„… **außer dir, mein ich. Wuaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaahhhh"**

 **Ein schriller Schrei ist vom Hügel zu hören und lässt Haudrauf aufhorchen. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er, wie Hicks von dem Alptraum gejagt wird und eilt ihm zur Hilfe.**

 **HAUDRAUF (STÖHNT)**

„ **Lasst die Viecher nicht entwischen!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Wuaaah"**

 **KOTZBAKKE**

„ **Richtig!"**

 **Hicks versteckt sich hinter einem Fackelmast, während Flammen von beiden Seiten züngeln. Er schaut, auf der Suche nach dem Drachen, nach hinten, während der sich von der anderen Seite nähert.**

„Auf der anderen Seite!", hätte ich am liebsten gerufen, aber er konnte mich ja nicht hören.

 **Haudrauf greift den Alptraum an und der versucht Feuer zu speien, rülpst aber nur noch ein paar Tropfen brennende Flüssigkeit aus.**

Maximale Schusszahl ausgeschöpft.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nun hat sich's ausgeglüht."**

 **Haudrauf versetzt dem Drachen einen letzten Schlag, der diesen vertreibt. Der Mast bricht, die Fackel rollt den Hügel hinab und lässt Trümmer auf ihrem Weg zurück.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ach, ähm… Eins hab ich noch vergessen zu erwähnen…"**

 **Die Fackel rollt über das Netz, welches die Nadder festhält, und befreit sie. Die Drachen fliehen und nehmen beinahe alles von Berks Lebensmitteln und Tieren mit.**

 **HICKS**

„… ' **tschuldige … Vater… Dafür hab ich aber 'n Nachtschatten erwischt. Oooohhh… „**

 **Haudrauf packt Hicks am Oberteil und zieht ihn hinter sich her Richtung Haus.**

Ist von hinten her betrachtet sogar besser, dass es keiner geglaubt hat.

 **HICKS**

„ **Es ist nicht so wie die letzten paar male, Vater. Ich hab ihn wirklich, echt getroffen! Ihr wart beschäftigt und ich hab direkt auf ihn gezielt. Er ist abgestürzt, gleich neben dem Krähenkliff. Wir müssen einen Suchtrupp da rausschicken, bevor…"**

Wie jetzt?! Er hat das schon öfter versucht?

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Schluss damit! Schluss- damit. Wann immer du das Haus verlässt, gibt es eine… Katastrophe! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich größere Probleme habe? Der Winter steht vor der Tür und ich habe ein ganzes Dorf durchzufüttern!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Also mal unter uns… n bisschen weniger Futter täte dem Dorf ganz gut, findest du nicht?"**

Ich musste lachen, weil sich im Hintergrund ein Wikinger stirnrunzelnd über den Bauch strich, als wolle er sagen: „Nennst du mich etwa fett?"

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Das ist kein Witz, junger Mann. [stöhn] Wieso tust du nicht einfach, was man dir sagt?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich kann mich nicht bremsen! Wenn ich einen Drachen sehe, dann muss ich ihn einfach… töten… verstehst du, so - bin ich nun mal, Vater."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Du magst vieles sein, mein Sohn, aber ein Drachentöter ganz bestimmt nicht. Abmarsch nach Hause."**

Wie recht er hatte! Mein Sohn könnte niemals einen Drachen töten. Oder?

 **(AN GROBIAN GEWANDT)**

„ **Und du sorgst dafür, dass er da ankommt! Ich muss das Schlachtfeld hier aufräumen."**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Die Show war der Hammer"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Ich hab noch nie jemanden so abkacken sehen. Warst 'ne große Hilfe."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Danke, danke… War 'n Versuch… Das heißt…"**

 **Grobian schiebt Rotzbakke weg. Astrid schaut ein wenig besorgt von ihrer Axt auf.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Au! Hehehehe"**

Neue Frage: Wie hat Hicks es geschafft, sich mit diesen Teens anzufreunden? Sie konnten ihn ja offensichtlich, genau wie der Rest des Dorfes, nicht besonders gut leiden.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich hab wirklich einen getroffen."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Na klar, Hicks…"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Er hört einfach nie zu!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Das liegt in der Familie"**

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht.

 **HICKS**

„… **und wenn er mal zuhört, dann immer mit so nem enttäuschten Blick, als hätte ihm jemand zu wenig Speck auf sein Brot getan."**

 **(HAUDRAUF IMITIEREND)**

„' **Tschuldigung, Frau Wirtin, sie haben mir hier eben gerade den falschen Nachwuchs serviert. Ich hatte 'n extra großen Burschen mit fetten Muckis bestellt. Diesen kühnen Helden von der Tageskarte! Dieser- Hänfling da ist doch nur 'ne halbe Portion!"**

Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar und traf mich mitten ins Herz. Ich hätte all die Zeit bei ihm sein sollen!

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Hör mal Junge, du verstehst da was grundlegend falsch. Es ist nicht unbedingt dein Äußeres… es ist dein Inneres, was er nicht ausstehen kann."**

Ob das stimmt? Vermutlich war es das Gesamtpaket …

 **HICKS (SARKASTISCH)**

„ **Ja… Schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben…"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Kurz gesagt: Hör auf, etwas sein zu wollen, was du nicht bist"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich will doch nur mit dazugehören…"**

 **GROBIAN**

 **[Stöhnt]**

 **Hicks betritt das Haus durch die Vordertür und läuft einige Sekunden später durch die Hintertür wieder hinaus.**

Mir schien Grobian ein deutlich besserer Vater zu sein …

* * *

 **Dieses Kapitel war eine echte Geduldsprobe. Ich habe immer wieder überlegt, wo da jetzt was noch besser klingen könnte, wo ich vielleicht noch einen Kommentar hinzufügen könnte. Schlussendlich ist das rausgekommen, was ihr grade gelesen habt. Ich bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden, dafür, dass es mein erster Versuch war. Ich denke, ich werde auch mit der Zeit besser, je länger ich mich damit beschäftige.**


	4. Kapitel 4

**W** **ow, so schwer, wie ich dachte, ist das gar nicht. Teilweise sind das sogar Kommentare, die auch direkt von mir stammen könnten …**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **4**

 **Neue Szene: Die große Halle.**

 **Alle haben sich um die Feuerstelle versammelt.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wenn sie uns nicht fertig machen sollen, müssen wir sie fertig machen – anders werden wir sie nie los. Wenn wir das Nest finden und es vernichten, werden die Drachen verschwinden. Sollen sie sich sonst wohin verkriechen! Wir starten noch eine Suche, bevor das Eis einsetzt."**

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Das sind die Schiffe, die nie zurückkommen!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wir sind Wikinger. Das gehört zum Berufsrisiko. Wer begleitet mich?"**

 **Die Wikinger versuchen auf jede erdenkliche Weise, sich zu drücken. Einige kratzen sich am Kopf, andere weichen zurück, noch andere schauen einfach nur in der Gegend herum.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Na schön... Wer nicht dabei ist, der passt auf Hicks auf!"**

So hast du deine Männer also zum Gehorsam gezwungen? Ich schüttelte voller Ungläubigkeit den Kopf. Kein Wunder, dass Hicks mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich zu beweisen.

 **KOTZBAKKE**

„ **Ich bin dabei, Haudrauf!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Na bitte… geht doch."**

 **Die anderen verlassen nach und nach die Halle.**

 **GROBIAN**

 **[Stöhn] „Ich pack 'ne Unterhose ein."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nein. Ich brauch dich hier zur Ausbildung neuer Rekruten"**

Also wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt dieses schreckliche Training in der Arena immer noch vollführt. Ich selber war auch ausgebildet worden, wie seit Generationen jeder Jugendliche. Aber richtig gegen die Drachen gekämpft hatte ich nie, nicht mal in Notwehr.

 **GROBIAN (SARKASTISCH)**

„ **Oooh… Wunderbar… Ja und während ich im Ring stehe, kümmert sich Hicks um die Werkstatt… Messerscharfe Klingen, geschmolzener Stahl, jede Menge Zeit für sich… Was kann dabei schon schief gehen?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ach Grobian… Was soll ich bloß mit ihm machen?"**

Dich wie ein richtiger Vater um ihn kümmern und endlich einmal richtig zuhören?

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Ihn zum Training schicken mit den Anderen."**

Keine gute Idee.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nein… Im Ernst…"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Das ist mein Ernst."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Er wär tot, noch bevor du den ersten Drachen aus dem Käfig lässt!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Ach das weißt du doch gar nicht"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Und ob ich das weiß."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Weißt du nicht"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Oh doch, weiß ich."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Nein, weißt du nicht!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Grobian! Du kennst ihn doch! Er konnte kaum krabbeln, da war er schon… anders. Ach… er hört nicht zu, er denkt nicht von zwölf Uhr bis Mittag… Ich geh mit ihm fischen und er – er jagt… jagt Trolle."**

Wie konnte man nur so schlecht vom eigenen Sohn denken? Mag sein, dass er damals nicht der Sohn war, den du dir gewünscht hast. Aber er war immer noch dein Sohn.

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Trolle gibt es! Die klau'n dir deine Socken! Aber nur linke socken… Woran das wohl liegt?"**

Grobian,sarkastisch wie immer. Ich musste mitten in dieser ernsten Situation schmunzeln.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Als ich klein war…"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Nun geht das wieder los…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„… **hat mein Vater mir befohlen, mit dem Kopf gegen einen Fels zu hauen und ich hab's getan. Ich fand das zwar verrückt, aber ich hätte ihm nie widersprochen. Und was ist passiert?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Dir hat der Schädel wehgetan…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Der Fels brach entzwei. Das hat mir gezeigt, wozu ein Wikinger fähig ist. Er kann – Er kann Berge zertrümmern, Wälder einebnen, das Meer bändigen… Schon als kleiner Junge habe ich gewusst, wer ich war, was ich werden soll… Hicks hat davon überhaupt nichts…"**

Vielleicht ließe sich das mit ein bisschen mehr Kümmern ändern …

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Du kannst ihn nicht von was abhalten. Du kannst ihn nur vorbereiten. Auch wenn's hoffnungslos aussieht. Du kannst nicht dauernd um ihn herum sein und ihn beschützen. Er wird wieder ausreißen. Bestimmt ist er längst wieder ausgerissen."**

* * *

 **Mir hat schon lange nicht mehr eine Fanfiction so viel Spaß gemacht. Und die besten Stellen kommen ja erst noch ;-)**


	5. Kapitel 5

**E** **ine meiner Lieblingsszenen und auch bei jedem erneuten Schauen immer wieder sehr beeindruckend. Viel Spaß ;-)**

Hiccstrid4ever: Vielen Dank für deine Review! Ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall bis zum Ende durchziehen, es macht zum Aufhören viel zu viel Spaß ;-)

* * *

 **Kapitel** **5**

 **Neue Szene: Hicks streift suchend durch den Wald**

 **HICKS**

„ **Die Götter hassen mich… Andere verlier'n ihr Taschenmesser, oder 'nen Becher, aber ich, ich muss gleich 'nen ganzen Drachen verlieren."**

 **Er schlägt einen Ast aus dem Weg, dieser schnellt zurück und trifft ihn im Gesicht.**

„ **Au!"**

 **Hicks schaut sich die Umgebung genauer an und entdeckt eine Schleifspur, die von etwas großem kommt. Er folgt dem Graben und findet an dessen Ende den gefesselten Nachtschatten.**

Wow. Ungeachtet seines Zustandes war der Nachtschatten trotzdem ein majestätischer, wenn auch bemitleidenswerter Anblick.

 **Erschrocken versteckt er sich hinter einem großen Felsen und schleicht sich dann mit gezogenem Messer näher heran.**

„Steck das Messer wieder weg!", hätte ich am liebsten gebrüllt. Ein gefesselter Drache kann dir eh nichts tun. Außerdem wollte ich ihn nicht in dieser Situation erleben.

 **HICKS**

„ **Oooh… Ich – ich – ich hab's getan! Ooooh… Ich hab's getan! Jetzt wird endlich alles gut! Yeah! Ich habe sie erlegt, die gewaltige Bestie!"**

Nein. Der Drache atmet noch schwach. Der ist nur bewusstlos.

 **Hicks mimt, mit einem Fuß auf dem scheinbar toten Drachen, eine Siegerpose. Der Nachtschatten stößt ihn daraufhin nach hinten.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Whoa!"**

 **Er steht wieder auf und nähert sich dem Drachen erneut.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Jetzt bring ich dich um, Drache. Ich nehm jetzt das Messer, schneid dein Herz raus und brings meinem Vater. Ich bin ein Wikinger! ICH BIN EIN WIKINGER!"**

Mag sein. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du den Drachen umbringen musst.

 **Er zögert, als er dem Drachen in die angstvoll starrenden Augen sieht. Währenddessen liegt der Nachtschatten lautlos still. Hicks, unfähig, die wehrlose Kreatur zu töten, gibt schließlich auf und lässt das Messer sinken.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Das war ich… „**

 **Er wendet sich zum gehen, entscheidet sich dann aber doch anders und zerschneidet die Seile, die den Nachtschatten fesseln.**

 **Der regt sich und springt auf Hicks zu, der wehrlos auf dem Boden liegt. Nach einigen Sekunden gegenseitigen Starrens brüllt der Nachtschatten und fliegt mit Schlagseite davon.**

Meine Ohren klingelten von diesem Gebrüll. Trotzdem fand ich das alles sehr beeindruckend.

 **Hicks richtet sich langsam auf. Nach einigen Schritten wimmert er und kippt dann um.**

Öhm. Hicks scheinbar auch.

* * *

 **Diese Szene gehörte wieder zu den etwas schwierigeren. Wenn es viel Dialog gibt, fällt mir das Kommentieren deutlich leichter, als bei langen Passagen ohne gesprochenen Text. Ich hoffe, ich gewöhne mich noch daran.**


	6. Kapitel 6

**E** **ine der wohl wichtigsten Szenen im Film was die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn zu Beginn der Geschichte angeht.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **6**

 **N** **eue Szene: Haddock Haus. Hicks läuft an Haudrauf vorbei und** **huscht** **dann leise auf allen Vieren** **die Treppe rauf. Haudrauf bemerkt ihn trotzdem.**

Ich wurde erneut sentimental, als ich Haudrauf sah. Der Schmerz saß einfach noch zu tief ...

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hicks! Warte!"**

 **HICKS (hält auf halber Höhe der Treppe inne)**

„ **Vater… ääähm... Ich muss mit dir reden, Vater…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich muss auch mit dir reden, mein Sohn."**

 **HICKS/HAUDRAUF (GLEICHZEITIG)**

 **(Du musst lernen/Ich hab keine Lust) gegen Drachen zu kämpfen (, Vater). Was?**

Na, so kommt ihr schon mal nicht besonders weit.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Äääh… Du zuerst!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein, ähm... nein, nein… Du zuerst."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Na gut... Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung: Drachentraining. Es geht gleich morgen früh los."**

 **HICKS (IN PANIK GERATEND)**

„ **Oooh… Hätt' ich bloß zuerst angefangen… Ich, äh, wollte nämlich sagen, äh, weißt du… Wir, äh, haben einen Überschuss an drachenbekämpfenden Wikingern, aber – haben wir auch genug Brot backende Wikinger oder … heimwerkende Wikinger, oder…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Du brauchst das hier."**

Hicks hatte vorhin im Gespräch mit Grobian wirklich recht. Sein Vater hörte ihm einfach nicht zu. Oder ignorierte zumindest, was er sagte ...

 **(reicht Hicks eine Axt)**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich – will – keine – Drachen – bekämpfen."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hahaha… Komm schon. Na klar willst du!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich sag's mal anders: Vater, ich kann keine Drachen töten."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Aber du wirst Drachen töten."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein, ich bin echt super total sicher, das werd' ich nicht."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Es wird aber Zeit, Hicks."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Hörst du nicht, was ich sage?"**

Nein.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Es ist mir ernst, mein Sohn."**

Mag sein. Aber ihm ist es auch ernst.

„ **Wenn du diese Axt bei dir hast, dann hast du uns alle bei dir. Das bedeutet, du bewegst dich wie wir, du redest wie wir, du denkst wie wir** **… Schluss mit … so was!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Du deutest auf alles an mir…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Geht das klar?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich finde, unsere Unterhaltung verläuft ziemlich einseitig…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Geht das klar?!"**

 **HICKS (STÖHNT)**

„ **Klar."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Gut. Trainiere hart, Ich komme wieder – wahrscheinlich."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Und ich bleibe hier – vermutlich…"**

Und so war das die ganze Zeit gelaufen? All die Zeit in der ich weg war?

Aber was genau war passiert, dass sich das geändert hat? Hing das mit all dem, was ich hier sah, zusammen?

* * *

 **Ich hab nach wie vor mega viel Motivation, diese Fanfiction weiter zu schreiben. Allerdings fällt mir Valka's Perspektive immer noch nicht so leicht, wie ich gehofft hatte. Trotzdem werde ich das ganze zu Ende bringen. Es macht einfach zu viel Spaß, um damit aufzuhören.**


	7. Kapitel 7

**Das erste Drachentraining, jay! Wie auch immer, viel Spaß ;-)**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **7**

 **Neue Szene: Die Teens betreten die Drachentrainingsarena.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Willkommen zum Drachentraining"**

Nein, das wollte ich nicht sehen! Aber vor einem Traum kann man ja schlecht die Augen schließen ...

 **ASTRID**

„ **Es gibt kein Zurück!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **So'n paar schicke Verbrennungen wären cool"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Oder 'ne saftige Fleischwunde. Auf.. Aufm Rücken oder weiter unten"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ja! Ne schöne Narbe sollte schon dabei rausspringen!"**

Na wunderbar ...

 **HICKS (SARKASTISCH)**

„ **Ja – klar… Schmerzen… Super!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Na toll… Wer hatn den reingelassen?"**

Wie kommt es, dass diese Teens mittlerweile Freunde sind? Die sind doch offensichtlich alle gegen Hicks ...

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Und los geht's! Der Rekrut, der sich am besten schlägt, der hat die Ehre, die Tötung seines ersten Drachens vor dem ganzen Dorf ausführen zu dürfen!"**

Als ob das eine Ehre wäre.

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Hicks hat bereits n Nachtschatten erlegt! Ist er damit disqualifiziert? Oder…** **Kann** **ich** **in die Klasse mit den coolen Wikingern?"**

Was soll das denn heißen!?

 **GROBIAN (ZU HICKS)**

„ **Keine Panik. Du bist schmächtig und klein. Damit bist du als Ziel uninteressant. Die denken, du wärst gestört, oder krank und halten sich eher an die wikingermäßigen Kollegen, als an dich! Hähä."**

Und schon wieder die falschen Worte gegenüber einem Haddock. Du solltest die Sturheit dieser Familie doch mittlerweile kennen, Grobian. Und sehr beruhigend sind deine Worte auch nicht ...

 **(AN ALLE)**

„ **Hinter diesen Toren sind nur ein paar von den vielen Drachenarten, gegen die ihr kämpfen lernt: Der tödliche Nadder."**

 **F** **ISCHBEIN**

„ **Geschwindigkeit 8, Panzer 16."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Der Wahnsinnige Zipper."**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Über 11, Tarnfaktor 2"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Der Riesenhafte Albtraum."**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Feuerkraft 15!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Der Schreckliche Schrecken"**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Angriff 8, Gift 12"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Hörst du jetzt mal auf! Uuuund – Der Gronckel!"**

 **FISCHBEIN (FLÜSTERND, ZU HICKS)**

„ **Beißkraft 8"**

Beachtliches Drachenwissen für einen, der trainiert wird, ebendiese umzubringen.

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Öööhh Halt! Willst du uns nicht erst was vorführen?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Die beste Schule ist und bleibt die Praxis."**

 **(Lässt den Gronckel frei, der einige Steine schluckt und beginnt, die Teens mit Lava abzuschießen)**

Eigentlich sind Gronckel viel zu friedlich, um irgendwen anzugreifen. Außer man macht sie wütend, was wohl in dieser Situation der Fall war. Dann greifen sie natürlich an. Und: kein Drache lässt sich gerne einsperren. Und erst recht nicht in einer Kampfarena.

„ **Unser Thema heute: Überleben! Wer sich anspeien lässt, der ist raus. Schnell – was braucht ihr zu allererst?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Einen Arzt?"**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Fünffache Geschwindigkeit?!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Einen Schild!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Schild! Holen! Wichtigstes Teil eurer Ausrüstung ist der Schild. Müsst ihr euch entscheiden zwischen Schwert oder Schild: Nehmt den Schild"**

Holzschilde zur Verteidigung gegen feuerspeiende Reptilien? Ehe man sich versieht, ist der Schild ein Häuflein Asche … Und damit nicht mehr wirklich hilfreich.

 **Die Teens laufen zu den am Boden verstreuten Schilden.**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Pfoten weg von meinem Schild!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Da liegen Millionen Schilde!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Nimm den: Da ist 'ne Blume drauf, Mädchen stehen auf Blumen!"**

 **Raff nimmt den Schild und haut ihn Taff auf den Kopf.**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Ups, und an dem klebt jetzt Blut."**

 **Der Gronckel fliegt auf die Zwillinge zu und schießt ihnen den Schild aus den Händen.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Taffnuss, Raffnuss: Ihr seid raus!"**

 **RAFFNUSS UND TAFFNUSS (BENOMMEN)**

„ **Was?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Diese Schilde sind noch für was anderes gut! Zum Krach machen! Macht richtig viel Krach, das lenkt die Drachen ab!"**

Nicht der Lärm lenkt sie ab. Der Lärm verwirrt ihre Sinne, woraus die Ablenkung resultiert.

 **Die verbleibenden Teens schlagen ihre Waffen gegen ihre Schilde, was den Gronckel verwirrt den Kopf schütteln lässt.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Kein Drache kann unbegrenzt Feuer speien. Wie viele Schuss hat ein Gronckel?"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Fünf?!"**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Nein, sechs!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Richtig! Reicht gerade für jeden von euch!"**

 **Fischbeins Schild wird im aus der Hand geschossen, er rennt schreiend davon.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Fischbein ist raus!"**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Halt! Neeeiiin"**

 **GROBIAN (ZU HICKS)**

„ **Hicks! Du bist dran!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE ( ZU ASTRID)**

„ **Tja, ich zieh jetzt zu meinen Eltern in die Einliegerwohnung. Komm doch mal vorbei zum Hanteltraining. Du trainierst doch bestimmt, oder?"**

 **Der Gronckel schießt auf Rotzbakke, während Astrid davon läuft.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Rotzbacke! Ende Gelände!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Tja… Jetzt sind nur noch wir übrig, hm?"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Nö, nur du!"**

 **(rennt davon und lässt Hicks zurück)**

 **Der Gronckel feuert, verfehlt jedoch. Hicks verliert den Schild und rennt hinterher, den Gronckel dicht auf den Fersen.**

Ich versuchte vergeblich, meine Augen zu schließen. Keine Chance.

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Einmal speit er noch! HICKS!"**

 **Der Gronckel treibt Hicks in die Ende und zielt. Grobian zieht ihn zur Seite, weshalb sein letzter Schuss daneben geht, und schließt ihn in seinen Käfig ein.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Und das… waren sechs! Jetzt ab ins Körbchen, du verpickelte Knackwurst! Kriegst schon noch 'ne Gelegenheit, keine Sorge!"**

 **(ZU HICKS) „Denkt dran! Ein Drache ist immer – IMMER drauf aus, zu töten."**

NEIN! Das macht er nur, wenn man ihn bedroht!

* * *

 **Puh, dieses Kapitel hatte es echt in sich. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lange ich da tatsächlich drangesessen habe ...**


	8. Kapitel 8

**D** **as vermutlich kürzeste Kapitel der ganzen Fanfiction. Viel Spaß**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **8**

 **Neue Szene: Hicks wiegt die zerschnittene Bola in den Händen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Warum du nicht?"**

Weil es nicht in ihrer Natur liegt, Menschen anzugreifen.

 **Hicks betritt eine Bucht und schaut sich um.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Das war ganz schön blöd."**

 **Sein Blick fällt auf einige schwarze Drachenschuppen. Er bückt sich, um eine aufzuheben, als der Nachtschatten von unten kommend vorbeischießt.**

Ich musste einen erschrockenen Aufschrei unterdrücken und versuchte dann, meinen Herzschlag und die Atmung wieder zu stabilisieren.

 **Unfähig die Bucht zu verlassen, gibt er sich schließlich geschlagen und versucht, in dem kleinen Teich einen Fisch zu fangen, was jedoch misslingt.**

Kein Wunder. Wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang Fisch im Flug gefangen hat, ist es eine riesige Umstellung, plötzlich vom Ufer jagen zu müssen.

 **Hicks versteckt sich am Eingang und zeichnet eine Skizze des Drachen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Warum… fliegst du nicht einfach weg?"**

 **Beim genaueren Hinsehen merkt er, dass dem Nachtschatten eine seiner Schwanzflossen fehlt und wischt diese in seiner Zeichnung wieder weg.**

 **Beim verstauen der Zeichenmaterialien rutscht ihm der Stift aus der Hand, welcher den Felsen runter fällt und beim Aufkommen die Aufmerksamkeit des Nachtschattens erregt.**

 **Dieser schaut mit einem Blick des Wiedererkennens zu Hicks hinauf.**

* * *

 **Diese Kapitel ging mir wieder deutlich leichte von der Hand. Aber ich weiß nicht wirklich, woran das genau liegt, wie leicht oder schwierig ein Kapitel zu schreiben ist ...**


	9. Kapitel 9

**E** **igentlich gibt es nichts zu sagen, deswegen: Viel Spaß ;-)**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **9**

 **Neue Szene: Abendessen in der großen Halle**

 **GROBIAN (OFF)**

„ **Alsooo… Was hat Astrid heute im Ring für Fehler gemacht?"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ich hab meinen Hechtsprung schlecht getimed. Der war zu lasch. Hat mir den Rückwärtssalto versaut."**

 **RAFFNUSS (SARKASTISCH)**

„ **Mhmmm… War nicht zu übersehen!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Nein, nein, du warst toll! Das war voll Astrid!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Sie hat Recht! Ihr müsst streng mit euch sein! Was Hat Hicks falsch gemacht?"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Er war dabei?"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Er hat sich nicht fressen lassen?"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Er ist nie da, wo er sein soll."**

Mussten denn alle auf ihm rumhacken? Im Ernst jetzt: Wie hatte er es geschafft, dass diese Teens seine Freunde wurden?

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Danke, Astrid."**

 **Er wischt das Geschirr beiseite und wirft ein Buch auf den Tisch.**

Das olle Ding gab es immer noch? Mit genau dem gleichen haben wir damals auch schon gelernt ...

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Das was hier drin steht, müsst ihr im Schlaf können. Das Drachenhandbuch. Alles was wir wissen, über alle Drachen von denen wir was wissen."**

 **Draußen ertönt Donnergrollen.**

 **GROBIAN (STÖHNT)**

„ **Heute keine Angriffe. Heute wird gepaukt."**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Wie jetzt? Wir müssen lesen?"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Das können wir doch noch aufm Friedhof!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Wozu lang und breit über was lesen, wenn man das, worüber man liest auch gleich umbringen kann?"**

 **FISCHBEIN (AUFGEREGT)**

„ **Och… Ich hab's sicher schon ganze sieben Mal durch! Da gibt's so 'nen Wasserdrachen, der spritzt dir kochendes Wasser ins Gesicht, und – und dann ist da noch einer, der… der… der buddelt sich…"**

Fischbein ist mir mit seinem überwältigenden Drachenwissen auch in jünger sympatisch. Woher kam schon damals all dieser Enthusiasmus?

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Jaja… klingt voll genial… Wir waren kurz davor, es zu lesen…"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„… **aber jetzt…"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Ihr könnt ja lesen, ich geh umbringen!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Tja, das heißt, wir teil'n es uns?"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Hab's schon durch."**

 **Die Teens lassen Hicks allein in der Halle zurück.**

Soviel dazu ...

 **HICKS**

„ **Dann, äh, hab ich's ganz allein… Wow… Tja dann… Oh… Okay… Ähm… Dann seh'n wir uns… Äh…"**

 **Tür schlägt zu.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Morgen wieder…" [stöhn]**

Wie schafft es ein Teenager bloß ohne Freunde durch's Leben?

* * *

 **Wow, das war mal wieder nicht allzu leicht. Ich hoffe echt, mir fällt das irgendwann mal einfacher ...**

 **Vielen Dank, hiccstrid4ever, für deine Reviews ;-)**


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel** **10**

 **Szenenverlauf: später am Abend, Hicks geht mit einer Kerze zu dem Tisch, auf welchem das Drachenhandbuch liegt.**

 **Er öffnet das Buch und beginnt zu lesen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Die verschiedenen Drachenarten. Gewöhnliche, furchteinflößende, geheimnisvolle.**

 **Der Donnertrommler: Er lebt meist zurückgezogen in Meereshöhlen und dunklen Gezeitenbecken. Wird er aufgeschreckt, macht er einen so erschütternden Lärm, dass auf kurze Distanz sogar Menschen umkommen. Extrem gefährlich, sofort töten.**

Gefährlich? Nur bedingt. Umbringen? Nicht nötig.

 **Der Holzklau: Die schwingen dieser gigantischen Kreatur sind so messerscharf, dass sie durch die dicksten Baumstämme gleiten. Extrem gefährlich, sofort töten.**

Auch dieser Bursche ist nur gefährlich, wenn man ihn bedroht

 **Der Glutkessel: Speit kochendes Wasser auf seine Opfer. Extrem gefährlich.**

Ok. Der Glutkessel kann auch von sich aus mal angreifen, ohne Bedrohung welcher Art auch immer.

 **Der Wechselflügler: Selbst frisch geschlüpfte Exemplare speien Säure. Sofort töten."**

Also die sind echt nicht ganz ungefährlich. Aber wenn man weiß, was zu tun ist, kann man dieser Gefahr ganz einfach entkommen.

 **Draußen grollt ein Donner und lässt Hicks aufschrecken. Als er sich wieder dem Buch zuwendet, scheint es, als bewegten sich die Bilder.**

„ **Der Gronckel, der Zipper, der Skrill, der Knochenknacker, der Flüsternde Tod.**

 **Verbrennt seine Opfer, vergräbt seine Opfer, erstickt seine Opfer, kehrt das innere seiner Opfer nach außen.**

 **Extrem gefährlich, extrem gefährlich, sofort töten, sofort töten, sofort töten."**

Alle Drachen haben eine Schwäche, welche man ausnutzen kann, wenn man sie kennt. Es ist also nicht nötig, irgendeinen Drachen umzubringen, solang man sich zu helfen weiß.

 **Er erreicht die Seite über den Nachtschatten, sie enthält keinerlei Informationen oder Bilder.**

„ **Der Nachtschatten: Geschwindigkeit: unbekannt, Größe: unbekannt. Der Nachtschatten ist der ruchlose Spross von Blitzschlag und Gevatter Tod. Jedweden Kontakt vermeiden! Einzige Überlebenschance: Verstecken und beten, dass er einen nie findet!"**

Ich musste Lachen. Diese Beschreibung ist so ziemlich genau das Gegenteil von Ohnezahn, der mehr einer übergroßen Katze ähnelt.

 **Er überlegt kurz und legt dann sein Notizbuch, die Skizze des Nachtschattens aufgeschlagen, auf das Drachenbuch.**

 **Neue Szene: Drei Langboote gleiten an einer Nebelbank entlang.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich kann sie beinahe riechen. Sie können nicht weit sein! Sachteee… Nehmt Kurs auf!"**

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Ruder Backboard. Richtung Hägars Höllentor. [Ruder Backboard!] [Backboard!]"**

 **Die Schiffe drehen bei und verschwinden im Nebel. Kurz daurauf leuchtet es im Nebel auf, die Sillouette eines angreifenden Drachens klar erkennbar** **und die Rufe erschrockener Wikinger hörbar.**

Entschuldigung, wenn ich das jetzt so sage, aber wer sich auf die Suche nach Drachen und ihren Nestern macht, sollte auch darauf vorbereitet sein, welchen zu begegnen.

* * *

 **Irgendwie hat diese Szene etwas, das Gewitter, das Drachenbuch, die Musik 3**

 **Ich liebe diese Stelle einfach, obwohl sie nicht zu denen gehört, die mir spontan einfallen, wenn ich an meine Lieblingsstellen denke.**


	11. Kapitel 11

**V** **ielen Dank, Hickstrid4ever/Niklas zockt, für deine kontinuierlichen Reviews. Mir macht es auch nach über zwei Monaten immer noch riesig viel Spaß, diese Fanfiction zu schreiben. Speziell meine Lieblingsszenen werden mir riesig Freude bereiten.**

 **Kapitel** **11**

 **Neue Szene: Arena, mitten im Training**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ach was ich fragen wollte: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in dem Buch nichts über Nachtschatten drin steht. Gibt's da noch n anderes Buch oder 'ne Fortsetzung? Vielleicht 'n kleines Nachtschatten-Merkblatt?"**

Ich musste lachen. Das war typisch Hicks.

 **Der Nadder feuert und trifft die Klinge von Hicks' Axt, die mit einem Kling zu Boden fällt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **WHOA!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Konzentrier dich, Hicks! Du versuchst es ja nicht mal!"**

 **An alle gewandt**

„ **Unser Thema heute: Angriff. Naddern sind leichtfüßig und flink. Eure Aufgabe: Seid leichtfüßiger und flinker!"**

 **FISCHBEIN (WIRD VOM NADDER MIT STACHELN BESCHOSSEN)**

„ **[Uaaaaaaahhhh] So langsam zweifel ich echt an deiner Lehrmethode!"**

Welche Lehrmethode denn?

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Sucht immer den toten Winkel. Jeder Drache hat einen. Findet ihn, versteckt euch in ihm und schlagt zu."**

 **Die Zwillinge biegen um eine Ecke und stehen plötzlich vor dem Nadder. Sie verstecken sich in dessen totem Winkel, aber kommen sich dabei gegenseitig näher, als ihnen lieb ist.**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Uuha… Schonmal was von baden gehört?"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Such dir doch deinen eigenen toten Winkel, wenn's dir nicht passt!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Ich verpass dir gleich selber einen!"**

 **Der Nadder entdeckt die beiden und greift an.**

Kein Wunder. Die Streiterei ist ja auch nicht zu überhören.

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Toter Winkel ja. Tauber Winkel… eher weniger."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ach… ehm wie würde man sich denn dann an äh… einen Nachtschatten heranschleichen?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Weiß kein Mensch, weil es keiner je überlebt hat. Auf jetzt! Da rein!"**

Äh, doch. Steht genau vor dir.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich weiß, ich weiß… Aber rein hypothetisch?"**

 **Astrid entdeckt ihn.**

 **ASTRID (FLÜSTERND)**

„ **Hicks. In Deckung!"**

 **Astrid und Rotzbakke schlagen Purzelbäume aus der Reichweite des Drachens hinaus. Hicks folgt ihnen, schafft jedoch die Rolle nicht. Der Drache entdeckt ihn und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Nach einigen Schritten wendet er sich Rotzbakke und Astrid zu.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Keine Panik, Puppe. Ich regel das!"**

 **Er wirft nicht Hammer und verfehlt.**

Das sieht man, wie du das regelst.

 **ASTRID**

„ **Hey!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Die Sonne hat mich geblendet, na und? Was soll ich denn machen? Die Sonne ausknipsen? Kein Problem, ich hab nur leider gerade keine Zeit!"**

Welche Sonne denn?

 **HICKS**

„ **Hat denn schon mal einer einen schlummern sehen?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Achtung, Hicks!"**

 **Als die aufgebauten Barrikaden beginnen umzufallen, springt Astrid von Wand zu Wand, den Nadder auf den Fersen. Sie springt von der letzten fallenden Wand und landet auf Hicks.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Hiiiiiiiiiiicks!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Oooh! … Wo die Liebe hinfällt!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Sie könnte n besseren kriegen!"**

 **Astrids Axt hat sich in Hicks' Schild verklemmt. Sie versucht vergeblich, die Axt herauszubekommen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Lass mich – Wie wärs, wenn… Au!"**

 **Sie schafft es schließlich, die Axt samt Schild zu befreien und schwingt beides gegen den Nadder.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Sehr gut, Astrid!"**

 **ASTRID (ZU HICKS)**

„ **Ey sag' mal, findest du das etwa witzig? Der ewige Krieg unserer Eltern ist dabei, unser Krieg zu werden! Überleg dir, auf welcher Seite du stehst!"**

Ich glaub, das ist schon längst entschieden. Und es ist nicht die der Wikinger …

 **Und schon wieder ein Kapitel rum. Ich kann kaum fassen, dass ich das mittlerweile seit 11 Wochen durchziehe und nie die Motivation verloren habe.**


	12. Kapitel 12

**U** **nd hier ist sie endlich: Meine Lieblingsszene auf Platz 1 :-D**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **12**

 **Neue Szene: Hicks betritt mit einem Fisch in der einen und einem Schild in der anderen Hand die Bucht. Am Eingang verklemmt sich der Schild und Hicks lässt ihn nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, diesen aus der Verklemmung zu lösen, an Ort und Stelle zurück.**

 **Der Nachtschatten duckt sich auf einen Felsen, kommt aber neugierig näher, als Hicks ihm den Fisch hinhält. Diese Bewegung jedoch lässt sein Messer sichtbar werden und der Nachtschatten knurrt leise. Hicks zieht das Messer aus dem Gürtel und tritt es anschließend in den nebenliegenden See. Der Nachtschatten beruhigt sich und nähert sich, um den Fisch zu nehmen. Als er sein Maul öffnet …**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ha! Keine Zähne! Ich hätte schwören können, du hast…"**

 **Die Zähne des Drachen schnappen plötzlich hervor, bevor er den Fisch verschlingt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **...welche!"**

 **Der Nachtschatten nähert sich anschließend schnüffelnd.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ah, ah… Ich, ich ehm… nein, nein, nein – nein… oh… oh… hey… ich… ich hab nichts mehr!"**

So wie das aussieht, ist das auch nicht, was er will.

 **Der Drache würgt eine Hälfte des Fisches wieder hoch und lässt ihn in Hicks' Schoß fallen. Dieser versteht zunächst nicht, bis ihm der Drache mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutet, den Fisch zu essen. Zögerlich nimmt Hicks einen Bissen und schafft es schließlich, diesen auch zu schlucken.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Uäh…"**

 **Er schüttelt sich. Als der Drache sich genüsslich die Lippen leckt, lächelt Hicks zaghaft. Der Nachtschatten grinst ein zahnloses Drachengrinsen zurück, doch als Hicks seine Hand ausstreckt, knurrt er und fliegt davon.**

 **Auf der anderen Seite der Bucht zündet er ein Fleckchen Erde an und legt sich anschließend zum schlafen darauf. Als sein Blick einem Vogel folgt, entdeckt er Hicks, der wieder versucht, den Drachen zu berühren. Er steht erneut auf, um sich einen neuen Platz zu suchen.**

 **Nach einiger Zeit schläft der Drache kopfüber von einem Baum hängend wie eine Fledermaus. Als er sich umschaut, entdeckt er Hicks, der einige Meter entfernt auf einem Stein sitzt und mit einem Stock den Nachtschatten im Sand skizziert. Als der Drache sich nähert, hält er kurz inne und fährt dann fort, als wäre nichts. Der Nachtschatten beobachtet die Szene einige Sekunden und läuft davon.**

 **Kurz darauf taucht er mit einem ausgerissenen Baum im Maul wieder auf und beginnt nun seinerseits zu malen.**

Das kommt mir nur allzu bekannt vor.

 **Hicks steht verwundert auf und macht einige Schritte vorwärts, bis er auf eine der Linie tritt. Der Drache knurrt und Hicks versteht. Wie in einem Tanz läuft er durch das Bild und erreicht schließlich den Drachen. Als er die Hand ausstreckt, knurrt der Nachtschatten leise und wendet leicht den Blick ab.** **Verstehend dreht Hicks den Kopf weg und streckt seine Hand noch weiter aus. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens legt der Drache ihm die Nase in die Handfläche. Als Hicks kurz darauf den Blick wieder hebt, schnaubt der Drache und läuft davon.**

Also so fing das alles mit dieser einzigartigen Freundschaft an.

* * *

 **Ui, wie ich diese Szene liebe! Die Musik ist der Hammer und es ist einfach voll was besonderes, dass tatsächlich für 4 Minuten kein Wort gesagt wird und man sich komplett darauf konzentrieren kann, was auf den anderen Ebenen des Films passiert. War das jetzt verständlich … ?**

 **Leute! Gestern ist das Dragons Fandom auf Twitter explodiert. Zumindest hab ich es da am meisten mitbekommen. Wir haben Charakterbilder vom dritten Film und ganz ehrlich: Ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich in einem Traum. Diese Bilder sind der Hammer! Und bis zum Trailer kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr lange dauern. Viele denken, dass der Teaser in 3 Wochen beim Annecy Film Festival gezeigt wird und kurz später dann auch online kommt. Ich bin einfach so unfassbar aufgeregt und kann es kaum erwarten, dass weitere Infos kommen.**


	13. Kapitel 13

**Sodele. Viel Spaß am Lagerfeuer**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **13**

 **Neue Szene: Die Teens und Grobian sitzen zum Abendessen auf einem der Wachtürme um ein Lagerfeuer.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Und urplötzlich schnappte er nach meiner Hand und schlang sie im Ganzen runter. Ich sah in seine Augen und wusste: Ich schmecke köstlich! Er muss es überall 'rumerzählt haben. Knapp einen Monat danach schnappte sich einer mein Bein."**

Ich wüsste sehr gerne den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichte.

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Hey! Stellt euch vor, eure Hand wäre in nem Drachen drin und euer Kopf hätte immer noch Kontrolle darüber. Da könnte man den Drachen doch von innen töten, indem man sein Herz zerquetscht, oder so…"**

Tolle Vorstellung... Danke

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Ey das macht mich sowas von sauer! Ich werd mich voll rächen für deine feine Hand und dein feines Bein. Dafür mache ich jedem Drachen den ich treffe die Beine weg! Mit meinem Gesicht!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Eh eh eh… Nein. Was ihr wollt, sind die Flügel und der Schwanz. Was nicht fliegen kann, kann euch nicht entwischen. Ein am Boden liegender Drache ist ein toter Drache!"**

 **Hicks hebt nachdenklich den Kopf. Grobian steht auf und wendet sich zum gehen.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **So. Ich hau mich jetzt aufs Ohr. Und genau das macht ihr auch. Morgen sind die Großen dran und dann arbeiten wir uns ganz langsam zum riesenhaften Albtraum vor. Bin gespannt, wer ihn töten darf!"**

Das möchte ich aber nicht sehen ...

 **Hicks läuft die Treppe des Turms hinunter. Astrid bemerkt seine Abwesenheit und geht neugierug zum Treppenabsatz. Als Hicks nicht mehr zu sehen ist, dreht sie sich um und geht zu den anderen zurück.**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Selbstverständlich ich! Das ist mein Schicksal, wisst ihr!"**

 **FISCHBEIN (NACH LUFT SCHNAPPEND)**

„ **Boah! Deine Mama hat dir 'n Tattoo erlaubt?"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Das ist kein Tattoo, das ist n Muttermal."**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Moment… Ich hab dich seit unserer Geburt an der Backe und das war da noch nie!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Doch! Du hast mich bloß noch nie von links gesehen!"**

* * *

 **U** **nd das ging echt schnell. Ist ja aber auch ne ziemlich kurze Szene. Zumindest, wenn man sie wie ich als einzelne Szene wertet und nicht als Teil der nachfolgenden.**

 **Aktuell kommt zum dritten Drachenzähmen Film eine Neuigkeit nach der anderen. Am Montagabend gab's die Info, dass nächste Woche der erste Trailer kommen soll! Ich persönlich rechne zumindest in Deutschland mit Donnerstag, da das der normale Kinostart-Tag ist und der Trailer vor dem neuen Jurassic World laufen soll, der am nächsten Donnerstag anläuft.**


	14. Kapitel 14

**Oh, ich liebe diese Szene einfach ...**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **14**

 **Nachdem er gehört hat, was Grobian zur Flugunfähigkeit eines Drachen mit verletztem Schwanz oder Flügeln gesagt hat, macht sich Hicks spät in der Nacht auf den Weg in die Schmiede und fertigt eine neue Schwanzflosse für Ohnezahn an.**

Diese Handarbeit ist beeindruckend. Grobian hat ihn wirklich gut angelernt.

 **Am nächsten Morgen geht er mit einem Korb voller Fische und der neuen Schwanzflosse wieder in die Bucht.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Hallo Ohnezahn! Ich hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht! Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger. Okay – ist das eklig – ähm… Wir hätten heute Lachs zu bieten, wunderschönen isländischen Dorsch und einen ganzen Aal… frisch geräuchert…"**

Nee, nee. Pack den Aal lieber ganz schnell wieder weg!

 **Als er den Aal sieht, brüllt Ohnezahn und weicht ängstlich zurück.**

Hab ich doch gesagt.

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein nein nein nein nein, nein, nein – alles okay!"**

 **Er wirft den Aal beiseite.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Genau… Ich bin auch nicht son großer Fan von Aal."**

 **Ohnezahn beginnt zu fressen. Während er abgelenkt ist, schleicht sich Hicks zu seinem Schwanz.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Okay… So ist fein… So ist fein… Nur die guten Sachen essen… Und mich musst du gar nicht beachten! Ich, äh bin nur mal kurz hier hinten und kümmer mich um meinen Kram ..."**

 **Hicks versucht, die neue Schwanzflosse anzubringen, während Ohnezahn immer wieder den Schwanz wegzieht.**

 **HICKS**

„… **ist alles gut! Hm… Okay… Und sooo… Alles klar… Ah… Uah… Okay… Sieht nicht übel aus – funktioniert! Mal sehn ob… „**

 **Ohnezahn hört auf zu fressen und hebt den Kopf. Er scheint zu merken, dass er möglicherweise wieder fliegen kann.**

Vorsicht!

 **Er hebt ab, während sich Hicks an seinem Schwanz festklammert. Beide fliegen auf eine Felswand zu.**

Zu spät ...

 **H** **ICKS**

„… **Ooohhhoooohhhhh… nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, neeeeeeeeeeein Uuuaaaaaaaahhhhh…"**

 **Hicks passt schnell die Schwanzflosse an und sie schaffen es, der Wand auszuweichen.**

Oh, wie gern ich in solchen Momenten die Augen schließen würde.

 **HICKS**

„ **Es funktioniert! Ja, ja, Ich habs geschafft!"**

 **Ohnezahn bemerkt Hicks auf seinem Schwanz und wirft ihn ab. Unfähig, die Schwanzflosse alleine zu bewegen, stürzt er in den See.**

 **HICKS**

„ **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Juhuuuuu!"**

Trotz der Bruchlandung ein voller Erfolg!

* * *

 **Es gibt zwei Neuigkeiten im Fandom:**

 **1\. Morgen kommt der erste Teaser Trailer zum dritten Film. Ich bin einfach so mega gespannt!**

 **2\. Gestern wurden auf verschiedenen Social Media Seiten acht neue Bilder hochgeladen. Ich bin total verliebt in den „Light Fury"! Sie ist wirklich eine Schönheit.**


	15. Kapitel 15

**A** **m Ende habe ich eine wichtige Feststellung.**

 **Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.**

 **Kapitel** **15**

 **Neue Szene: Die Arena, kurz nach Beginn eines weiteren Training. Die Arena füllt sich mit einem grünlichen Gas, das den Drachen verbirgt.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Unser Thema heute: Teamwork. Ist der Kopf vom Drachen nass, kann er keine Flamme zünden. Der wahnsinnige Zipper allerdings ist besonders schlau. Der eine Kopf atmet Gas aus, der andere entzündet es. Und ihr müsst jetzt herausfinden, welcher was macht."**

 **Der Nebel breitet sich aus und trennt die drei Zweierteams der Gruppe voneinander.**

Wenigstens sieht es dank den Eimern nicht nach Angriff aus.

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Rasiermesserscharfe Sägezähne, die zur Vorverdauung Gift injizieren. Greift bevorzugt aus dem Hinterhalt an und zerquetscht einen…"**

 **HICKS (NERVÖS)**

„ **Könntest du damit bitte aufhören?!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Wenn ich von dem Drachen… Einen von seinen Köpfen sehe, dann… DA!"**

 **Rotzbakke und Taffnuss durchnässen Astrid und Raffnuss, geschuldet der Annahme, die Mädchen wären der Zipper.**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Ey! Das sind wir, ihr Idioten!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Ihr habt voll die fetten Hintern – Wir dachten, ihr wärt Drachen!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Nichts gegen Frauen mit ner… drachigen Figur! Au!"**

Selbst Schuld, bei dem fehlenden Respekt.

 **Astrid verpasst Rotzbakke einen Schlag ins Gesicht und Raffnuss wirft ihren Eimer nach Taffnuss, der anschließend in den Nebel gezogen wird.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Wa** **rte."**

 **E** **in Schwanz reißt sie von ihren Füßen.**

 **TAFFNUSS (RENNT SCHREIEND AUS DEM NEBEL HERAUS)**

„ **Oh nein! Aaaaahhh! Oh-oh! Ich bin verletzt, ich bin tierisch verletzt!"**

Na, soo schlimm wird's schon nicht sein.

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Die… Überlebenschancen schwinden in den einstelligen Bereich…Ooohohooooo…"**

 **E** **in Zipperkopf taucht aus dem Nebel auf. Fischbein** **schüttet ihm das Wasser ins Gesicht und der Drache speit sauer** **etwas** **Gas aus.**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Ups… Falscher Kopf…"**

Ach nee. Echt?

 **Der Drachenkopf atmet nun eine ganze Wolke Gas aus und Fischbein rennt schreiend davon. Der Kopf wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Hicks zu, während auch der andere Kopf funkensprühend dazukommt.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Fischbein! Jetzt, Hicks!"**

 **Hicks versucht den über ihm wartenden Kopf mit Wasser zu treffen, aber der Schwung reicht nicht aus.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Heeeepp… Och manno…"**

 **Der Zipper macht einen Satz, beide Köpfe fauchen Hicks an.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Hiiiicks!"**

 **Bevor Grobian eingreifen kann, gelingt es Hicks, mithilfe eines verborgenen Aales, den Drachen zurück in seinen Stall zu treiben.**

Was zum … ?

 **HICKS**

„ **Zurück! Zurück! Zurück! Und eh… ich will das nicht zweimal sagen! Zurück in deinen Käfig! Und jetzt denk mal schön über dein Verhalten nach!"**

Das wird er, ganz sicher.

 **Hicks wirft den Aal in den Käfig, woraufhin der Drache ängstlich zurückweicht, und schließt die Tür. Die** **Teens und Grobian schauen ihn geschockt an und Fischbein lässt seinen Eimer fallen.**

Ganz schön clever.

 **HICKS**

„ **Okay… öööh… Wars das? Ich hätte da nämlich noch n paar Sachen zu… öhm… tja… öh… dann - dann bis morgen!"**

 **Hicks rennt davon.**

So einfach kann man sich die Angst der Drachen zu nutze machen.

 **Ganz ehrlich: Ich bin mir in letzter Zeit beim Schreiben nicht mehr sicher, ob ich immer noch Valkas Charakter treu bleibe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie aus meiner Feder viel zu sarkastisch ist, ein Charakterzug, der zwar zu ihr passt, aber im zweiten Film nicht vorkam. Ich erbitte dringende und ehrliche Antworten zu dieser Sache und gerne auch Vorschläge, wie ich das ganze der Realität entsprechend anpassen kann.**


	16. Kapitel 16

**N** **ach einer Woche, in der ich kein Word Programm öffnen konnte, ist dieses Kapitel doch noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Viel Spaß ;-)**

 **Kapitel** **16**

 **Neue Szene: Hicks fertigt in der Schmiede einen Sattel.**

 **Neue Szene: Hicks zeigt Ohnezahn in der Bucht den Sattel, der Drache rennt verspielt davon, mit Hicks dicht auf den Fersen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Hey!"**

Das sieht nach ein paar wunderbar verbrachten Stunden aus.

 **Hicks reitet auf Ohnezahn, die künstliche Schwanzflosse mit einem Seil in die richtigen Positionen ziehend. Bei einer missglückten Wende rutscht Hicks vom Drachen und beide fallen in ein Feld voller Drachenminze, in dem Ohnezahn sich genüsslich wälzt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Whoa!"**

 **Szenenwechsel: Mithilfe der Drachenminze überwältigt Hicks im Training einen angreifenden Gronckel.**

 **Auf dem Heimweg, die Teens reden staunend durcheinander.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Ich hab noch nie n Gronckel so was machen sehen!"**

Dir ist ja auch Drachenminze kein Begriff. Die lieben das Zeug einfach.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ähh… Ich hab meine Axt im Ring vergessen… Ihr könnt ja weiter machen… Öh… Wir seh'n uns später!"**

 **Zurück in der Bucht. Dank einfachem Kratzen unterm Kinn lässt sich Ohnezahn fallen** **und schläft ein.**

 **In der Arena wendet Hicks den selben Trick an.**

 **ASTRID**

 **Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

 **W** **ieder in der Bucht. Ohnezahn jagt einen Lichtpunkt, den Hicks mithilfe der Sonne und eines Hammers projiziert.**

 **Im Training.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Darf ich vorstellen? Der schreckliche Schrecken!"**

 **Der Käfig wird geöffnet. Zum Vorschein kommt ein kleiner Drache, der nicht viel größer ist, als ein Chihuahua. Die Teens lachen.**

 **TAFFNUSS.**

„ **Ha! Der ist ja gerade so groß wie 'n… „**

 **Der Drache greift ihn an.**

Lass dich niemals von der Größe eines Drachen täuschen, die kleinsten richten häufig den größten Schaden an.

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Ah! Nehmt ihn weg! Nehmt ihn weg! Aua! Ich bin verletzt! Ich bin tierisch verletzt!"**

 **Der Schreckliche Schrecken jagt einen Lichtfleck, der von Hicks' Schild ausgeht, und ihn zurück in den Käfig lockt.**

Wer hätte gedacht, dass die nachmittäglichen Entdeckungen immer zum darauffolgenden Training passen?

 **TAFFNUSS (ZU ASTRID)**

„ **Wow… Der Typ schlägt dich um Längen!"**

 **Im Wald übt Astrid Axtwerfen, als Hicks mit einem Geschirr in den Armen auftaucht. Er zuckt kurz und rennt dann davon, während eine wütende Astrid** **nach erfolgloser Suche** **zurückbleibt.**

 **In der Bucht bringt Hicks das Geschirr an und probiert anschließend auf einem Hügel verschiedene Schwanzpositionen aus.** **Durch einen** **plötzlichen** **Windstoß reißt das Seil und beide fallen den Hügel hinunter. Als Hicks seinen Sicherheitsgurt lösen möchte, stellt er fest, dass der Haken verbogen ist.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Na toll!"**

 **Nachts schleicht sich Hicks mit Ohnezahn durchs Dorf und in die Schmiede.**

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Moin Hicks!"**

 **Während Hicks versucht, den Haken wieder aufzubiegen, schnüffelt Ohnezahn neugierig an einem Eimer und wirft diesen dann weg. Astrid hört das Geräusch von draußen und kommt näher.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Hicks? Bist du da drin?"**

 **Hicks klettert durchs Fenster und schließt die Läden direkt wieder, während Ohnezahn in der Schmiede verbleibt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Astrid! Hey! Hallo Astrid, Hallo Astrid! Hallo Astrid!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Mir ist sonst egal, wie Leute drauf sind, aber du verhältst dich irgendwie schräg!"**

Ähm, ja.

 **Ohnezahn wird auf ein Schaf aufmerksam und nähert sich langsam. Hicks wird zurück in Richtung der Schmiede gezogen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Hurgh! Ehem.."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Das heißt… noch schräger!"**

 **H** **icks verschwindet durch die Läden. Astrid versucht, in der Schmiede etwas zu erkennen, weshalb ihr entgeht, dass Hicks und Ohnezahn hinter ihrem Rücken abheben.**

 **Neue Szene: Am Pier kehren die Männer von der Suche nach dem Drachennest zurück, nur noch ein Langboot ist ihnen geblieben, und selbst das ist in einem bedauernswerten Zustand. Grobian empfängt Haudrauf auf dem Steg.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Uuuuund? Aber das Nest habt ihr doch gefunden?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nichts haben wir gefunden."**

 **GROBIAN (SEUFZT)**

„ **Großartig…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Du warst hoffentlich erfolgreicher als ich?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Wenn du mit „erfolgreich" meinst, dass deine Familienprobleme behoben sind, dann: ja!"**

 **Den beiden kommen mehrere freudestrahlende Wikinger entgegen.**

 **PHLEGMA**

„ **Gratuliere Haudrauf! Das ganze Dorf ist so erleichtert!"**

 **STARKARD**

„ **Neue Besen kehren besser, Jo!"**

 **HOARK**

„ **Die alte Pestbeule wird keinem fehlen!"**

 **ACK**

„ **Zur Feier gibt es ein großes Dorffest!"**

Das klingt ja, als wäre Hicks gestorben …

 **HAUDRAUF (BESORGT)**

„ **Hat es ihn erwischt?"**

 **GROBIAN (ZÖGERND)**

„ **Ehm… Ja – und wie! Das war eine Mordsüberraschung, aber so ein Leben als Berühmtheit ist auch ganz schön schwer. Er kann kaum noch durchs Dorf laufen, wird sofort belagert von seinen neuen Fans."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Mein Hicks?"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Wer hätte das gedacht, hä? Der Junge hat einfach den Bogen raus mit den Viechern."**

Aber nicht so, wie geplant!

 **Meine Gefühle bezüglich des Sarkasmus haben sich nicht geändert. Ich denke, ich belasse es einfach so wie es ist ...**


	17. Kapitel 17

**Ich hab die Szenen "Test Drive" und "Not so fireproof" einfach mal zusammengefasst. Dadurch wird das Kapitel etwas länger. Trotzdem hab ich mich dabei so unglaublich schwer getan. Naja, seht selbst ...**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **17**

 **Neue Szene: Ohnezahn gleitet weit oben über dem Meer, Hicks sitzt auf seinem Rücken.**

 **HICKS**

„ **So, mein kleiner Freund. Wir gehen die Sache ganz in Ruhe an! Und los geht's. Position 3 – nein, 4!"**

 **Er passt die Position der Schwanzflosse an.**

„ **Na dann wolln wir mal, dann wolln wir mal! Komm schon! Komm, Kleiner! Ja, es funktioniert!**

 **Hicks lenkt Ohnezahn versehentlich in einen der aufragenden Felstürme.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Tschuldigung!"**

 **Und in einen anderen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Oh… meine Schuld."**

 **Ohnezahn schlägt ihn mit seinem Ohr.**

An dieser Freundschaft hat sich nicht viel verändert, sie ist nur noch inniger geworden.

 **HICKS**

„ **Jaja… ich arbeite dran! Position 4… äh 3! Ja! Höher, mein Kleiner! Jaha! Oh, das ist der Wahnsinn! Da verliert man alle - "**

 **Ein Windstoß weht den Notizzettel aus der Befestigung.**

 **HICKS**

„ **SPICKZETTEL! Haaaaaalt!"**

 **Als der Zettel davonsegelt, versucht Hicks, danach zu greifen. Durch Ohnezahns plötzliches Halten lösen sich die Sicherheitsleinen und beide stürzen ab. Er versucht, zurück in den Sattel zu kommen, während sich Ohnezahn unkontrolliert um sich selber dreht und Hicks die Schwanzspitze ins Gesicht schlägt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Neeeeeein! Auweia! Heiliger Thor! Oh neeeeein! Pass auf, du… du musst dich irgendwie in… in Segelstellung bringen! Okay – nein, nein, nein… komm her zu mir – komm her… Au!"**

Autsch. Das muss weh getan haben.

 **Als er es schließlich doch schafft, sich wieder in den Sattel zu schwingen, fliegt ihm der Spickzettel ins Gesicht. Hicks wirft einen letzten Blick darauf und wirft ihn dann weg, die Schwanzflosse jetzt intuitiv bedienend. Beide fliegen Slalom durch einige engstehende Felsen und erreichen schließlich den offenen Ozean.**

Intuition ist definitiv der schnellere Weg

 **HICKS**

„ **Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!"**

 **Ohnezahn schießt einen Plasmastrahl und fliegt durch den Feuerring.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Och manno…"**

 **Szenenwechsel zu einem Felsen, auf welchem Hicks und Ohnezahn eine Pause einlegen. Hicks wirkt leicht angesengt von dem vorhergegangenen Feuer.**

 **Neben den beiden liegen mehrere Fische, während Hicks einen über einem Lagerfeuer röstet. Ohnezahn würgt einen halben Fisch für Hicks aus.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Äh… Nein danke, ich hab noch."**

Gute Entscheidung

 **Einige Schreckliche Schrecken fliegen heran und versuchen, etwas von dem Fisch zu bekommen, werden aber von Ohnezahn vertrieben.** **Einer kämpft mit ihm um einen Fisch und verliert. Daraufhin greift** **der Schrecken** **an, nur um von Ohnezahns Plasmablitz im Maul getroffen zu werden, was ihn ein wenig aufblähen lässt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ha! Von innen bist du wohl nicht so feuerfest, hä?"**

Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

 **Er wirft dem Drachen einen Fisch zu, der diesen in einem Happen verschlingt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Da! Für dich!"**

 **Der Schrecken rollt sich wie eine Katze neben Hicks zusammen und beginnt zu schnurren.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Alles, was wir über euch wissen… ist falsch!"**

Und da ist noch so viel mehr zu entdecken.

* * *

 **Das war bisher glaub ich das schwierigste Kapitel. Irgendwie gibt es da nicht so viel zu reagieren, weil man einfach nur überwältigt ist, von dem, was alles in dieser Szene passiert.**


	18. Kapitel 18

**Ich bin irgendwie nicht wirklich zufrieden damit, wie das Kapitel geworden ist. Ich denke aber trotzdem, dass es gefällt.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **18**

 **N** **eue Szene: Hicks sitzt nachdenklich an seinem Schreibtisch in der Schmiede, als plötzlich Haudrauf in Türrahmen erscheint.** **Hicks versucht vergeblich, seine verstreuten Zeichnungen** **von Ohnezahn** **unauffällig aus dem Blickfeld seines Vaters zu schieben. Haudrauf** **bemerkt davon gar nichts.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Vater! Du bist zurück! Ich… ööööhm… Grobian ist nicht da, falls du…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich weiß! Ich komme wegen dir."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ta… Tatsache?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ach… ääähm… echt?"**

Ja. Ziemlich große.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wie lange dachtest du, kannst du die vor mir verbergen?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **I…iiich ich… ääähääähhh… wwweis nicht, wovon du…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Auf dieser Insel passiert nichts, ohne dass ich davon höre."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Oh?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Also… Lass uns reden über diesen Drachen!"**

Was? Woher weißt du?

 **HICKS**

„ **Eh… Heiliger Thor… Vater – Es tut mir so Leid… Ich-ich-ich wollt's dir sagen, ich… äh… wusste nur nicht, wie! Ich-ich…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Höhö… hahahahahaha…"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Haha… hahahaha… Du-du-du… äh… bist nicht sauer?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **WAS? Darauf hab ich ewig gewartet!"**

Hab ich was verpasst?

 **HICKS**

„ **Äh… ach wirklich?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Und glaube mir, es wird immer besser! Warte nur, bis du das erste Mal das Gedärm eines Nadders aufschlitzt und den ersten Gronckelkopf auf deine Lanze spießt! Das ist ein Gefühl!"**

Uäh!

„ **Da hast du mich aber mächtig an der Nase herumgeführt, Junge! Jahrelang der lausigste Wikinger, den Berk je gesehen hat! Odin – Das war hart!"**

Deine Worte auch.

„ **Ich hätte fast die Hoffnung verloren. Dabei hast du mich die ganze Zeit bloß hingehalten! Oh, allmächtiger Thor! Uuuaaahr… Wo du dich jetzt im Ring so gut machst… Haben wir endlich ein gemeinsames Thema!"**

Nur dass ihr das ganze von zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Seiten betrachtet.

 **H** **audrauf setzt sich erwartungsvoll auf einen Schemel.** **Hicks** **schaut sich etwas verloren um und** **atmet laut aus.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Was? Em… Oh… äh… Hier, ich, äh… ich hab dir was mitgebracht… zu deinem… ähm… Schutz. Im Ring."**

 **Haudrauf zieht einen Wikingerhelm hervor und überreicht ihn Hicks.**

 **HICKS (ERNST)**

„ **Wow… Danke!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Äh… Deine Mutter hätte gewollt, dass du ihn bekommst. Es ist die eine Hälfte ihres Brustpanzers."**

WAS?!

 **Hicks zieht angeekelt seine Hand zurück.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Äh…äh…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Passend dazu. Damit… bleibt sie immer bei uns. Trag ihn mit Stolz, du hast ihn verdient. Was du versprochen hast, hast du gehalten."**

Naja, nicht ganz ...

 **HICKS**

„ **Jaaaa… …aaals… (gähnt) Es wird Zeit… Ich, äh… Ich muss jetzt ins Bett."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ja… Äh… gut… Alles klar… Gutes Gespräch!"**

 **Beide reden stotternd durcheinander.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ja, wir… wir…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wir sollten uns öfter mal… Das heißt… Super!"**

 **HICKS**

„… **sehn uns dann zu Hause. Super… Ähhh… Danke für den Besuch und für den ähm…"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hoffentlich gefällt dir der…"**

 **HICKS**

„… **Brusthut."**

 **HAUDRUAUF**

„… **Hut. Hmhm… Ja. Ich… ähm… Gute Nacht."**

 **Haudrauf verlässt die Kammer und beide atmen erleichtert aus.**

Nicht ganz das, was man sich unter einem Vater-Sohn-Gespräch vorstellt.

* * *

 **Mit den nächsten Kapiteln sollte ich wieder weniger Probleme haben. Ich bin noch nicht ganz dahinter gekommen, warum mir manche Kapitel leichter fallen als andere. Ich werde auf jeden Fall daran arbeiten, das herauszufinden.**


	19. Kapitel 19

**Krass, wie die Zeit vergeht. Zwei Drittel des Film sind schon durch und ich hab es nicht mal richtig mitbekommen. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **19**

 **Neue Szene: Astrid konfrontiert Hicks während dem Training.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Wehe du kommst mir in die Quere! Ich bin die Siegerin!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Gut… Bitte… Auf jeden Fall…"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Diesmal! Diesmal ganz sicher! Jeeeaaaaahhhh!"**

 **Astrid überspringt die aufgebauten Hürden, bereit zum Angriff. Nach der letzten Hürde sieht sie den Gronckel auf dem Boden liegt, während Hicks daneben steht.**

Oha ...

 **ASTRID**

„ **Nein! Du zwergenwinziger, Abfall fressender Albtraum!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Moment! Moooment!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Also… Ich geh dann."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Ähäh… nicht so schnell!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich… Ich ich muss noch wo hin und äh… ooooohhhh…"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ach was… Wo – musst du – denn hin?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ruhe! Die Stammesälteste hat entschieden!"**

 **Gothi tritt vor. Grobian deutet mit dem Hakenarm auf Astrid, aber Gothi schüttelt den Kopf. Als Grobian mit der rechten Hand auf Hicks zeigt, macht dieser ein unbehagliches Gesicht und duckt sich weg, während Gothi zustimmend nickt.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft, Hicks! Du darfst den Drachen töten!"**

Nein! Bitte lass mich so was nicht sehen! Bitte lass mich so was nicht sehen ...

 **Astrid starrt Hicks** **zornig an.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ha, ha! Das ist mein Sohn!"**

 **Die anderen Teens (außer Astrid) nehmen Hicks freudig auf die Schultern.**

 **HICKS (SARKASTISCH)**

„ **Oh ja… kanns gar nicht erwarten… Ich bin sowas von…"**

 **Neue Szene: Hicks läuft auf der Suche nach Ohnezahn vollbepackt durch die Bucht.**

 **HICKS**

„… **Weg. Wir müssen weg. Wir packen alles zusammen. Sieht aus als würden wir zwei ne kleine Reise antreten. Für immer. Oh mann…"**

Wow. Ok. Das ist neu.

 **Hicks wird auf ein schleifendes Geräusch aufmerksam. Als er aufblickt sitzt Astrid auf einem Findling und schärft ihre Axt.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Waaaa… Was? ööhm… öhm… was machst du denn hier?"**

Neugierde.

 **Astrid steht auf und geht drohend auf Hicks zu.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ich will wissen, was hier los ist! Keiner wird von heute auf morgen so gut, wie du! Und schon gar nicht: DU! Jetzt sag schon. Trainierst du etwa heimlich?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Öh… öh… öööhm… Ich? Trainieren? Äh… ich… ähm…"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Und was bitte ist das?"**

 **Sie deutet auf Hicks Flugweste.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich weiß… Das sieht ziemlich verdächtig aus. Aber das, das…"**

 **Ein Rascheln ertönt und Astrid stößt Hicks weg und geht in die Richtung des Geräusches.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Schon gut, schon gut, schon gut! Ähm… Schluss. Schluss mit den Lügen! Ich hab… Ich hab… Anzüge gebastelt! Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Wird Zeit, dass es alle erfahren! Schlepp mich zurück, Na los! Nun mach schon!"**

 **Hicks nimmt Astrids Hand und zieht sie zu seinem Shirt, damit sie ihn daran zum Dorf zieht. Astrid biegt seinen Arm mit einem hörbar knackenden Geräusch nach hinten und wirft ihn zu Boden.**

Au!

 **HICKS**

„ **Auaaa! Warum tust du das?"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **DAS ist für deine Lügen! Und… DAS ..."**

 **Sie lässt den Griff ihrer Axt auf Hicks Bauch fallen.**

„… **ist für alles andere!"**

 **HICKS (SCHMERZHAFT)**

„ **Oh mann…"**

 **Ohnezahn springt knurrend hinter einem Felsen hervor.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Runter! Lauf! Lauf!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein! Nein! Alles Okay alles Okay! Sie ist eine Freundin. Du erschreckst ihn!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **ICH erschrecke IHN? Wer ist ER?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Äh… Astrid – Ohnezahn, Ohnezahn – Astrid."**

 **Astrid läuft davon in der Absicht, Hicks zu verraten.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Dädädä… Das wars dann…"**

 **Ohnezahn dreht sich um und läuft davon**

 **HICKS**

„ **Hey-hey-hey-hey, hey-hey-hey… Wo willst du hin?"**

Gute Frage …

* * *

 **Ich finde diese Szene sooo süß. In gewisser Weise kann man Astrids erste Begegnung mit Ohnezahn als den Beginn von Hiccstrid betrachten. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Am Samstag lade ich wenn alles klappt aufgrund eines besonderen Anlasses ein Kapitel außer der Reihe hoch. Mehr dazu dann am Samstag.**


	20. Kapitel 20

**So , anlässlich meines Geburtstages gibt es heute ein Sonderkapitel. Und dann auch noch Romantic Flight ;-)**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **20**

 **Astrid rennt durch den Wald, als plötzlich Ohnezahn über ihr fliegt und sie mit seinen Krallen packt.**

 **ASTRID (KEUCHT)**

„ **Aaahhhhhh… Oh großer Odin! Oh… oh… Neeeeeeinn!"**

 **Ohnezahn lässt sie auf der Spitze einer Kiefer los.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Wuuuaaaah! Hicks! Hol mich sofort hier runter!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Erst wenn du mir eine Chance gibst, alles zu erklären."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ich denk gar nicht dran! Ich will nichts davon hören!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Dann sag ich kein Wort. Ich will dir bloß was zeigen. Bitte, Astrid."**

 **Astrid klettert zögernd auf Ohnezahns Rücken.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Und jetzt bring mich da runter!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ohnezahn? Runter. Vorsichtig. Siehst du? Kein Grund zur Panik."**

 **Ohnezahn schießt steil nach oben, während Astrid von seinem Rücken rutscht.**

Klar, vorsichtig.

 **ASTRID UND HICKS**

„ **Uuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…"**

 **Astrid schafft es, sich an Hicks festzuhalten, bevor Ohnezahn in einem Affenzahn durch die Luft wirbelt in dem Versuch, Astrid abzuwerfen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ohnezahn! Was hast du denn bloß? Böser Drache!"**

 **Ohnezahn hält plötzlich an.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ha ha ha… Der tut nichts. Der will nur spielen! Oh nein…"**

 **Ohnezahn rollt sich seitlich weg und lässt sich fallen.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Uuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ohnezahn! Was soll das? Sie soll uns doch mögen!"**

 **Alle drei tauchen kurz unter Wasser und schießen dann wieder hoch.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Und jetzt die Rolle… Schönen Dank auch, du nutzloses Reptil!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Na gut! Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid! Nur lass mich von diesem Vieh runter!"**

 **Ohnezahn wird merklich langsamer und gleitet gemächlich über die Wolken, während Berk unter ihnen vorbeizieht und Nordlichter den Himmel erhellen.**

Wow, Berk bei Nacht ist wirklich ein atemberaubender Anblick.

 **ASTRID**

„ **Okay… Ich geb's zu: Das ist ziemlich cool. Das ist - der Wahnsinn… Er ist der Wahnsinn…"**

Schau sich einer dieses Lächeln auf Ohnezahns Gesicht an!

* * *

 **Das wars auch schon wieder mit dem Sonderkapitel. Ab Mittwoch nähern wir uns dann so langsam dem Klimax des Filmes, beginnend mit dem ersten Auftritt vom Roten Tod.**


	21. Kapitel 21

**Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. Diesmal ging es überraschend schnell und ich hatte extrem viel Spaß dabei.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **21**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Und was jetzt? Hicks? Du hast morgen Abschlussprüfung! Du weißt: Dazu gehört die Tötung (flüstert, damit Ohnezahn es nicht hört) eines Drachens."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Erinner' mich nicht"**

Und mich auch nicht. Sowas will ich mir nicht ansehen.

 **Ohnezahn weicht plötzlich aus.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ohnezahn? Was ist? Wa-Was ist denn?"**

 **Die drei befinden sich plötzlich in der Mitte eines Drachenschwarms, welche Futter in Massen in Richtung einer Insel tragen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Kopf runter!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Was ist hier los?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Keine Ahnung. Ohnezahn – du musst uns hier rausholen, mein Freund"**

 **Ohnezahn ignoriert ihn.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Sieht aus, als würden die ihre Beute nach Hause schleppen."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Und was sind dann wir?"**

 **Urplötzlich geht es abwärts und dann in steilen Kurven in einen Vulkan hinein.**

 **ASTRID UND HICKS**

„ **Uaaaaahhhh…"**

 **Am oberen Rand des Kraters versteckt sich Ohnezahn hinter einer Felssäule.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Was gäbe mein Vater darum, das hier zu sehen…"**

Wahrscheinlich so einiges.

 **Massen an Drachen lassen ihre Beute in die Lava unten drunter fallen.**

 **HICKS (SARKASTISCH)**

„ **Schön zu wissen, dass unsere ganzen Lebensmittel in einem Loch landen."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Die fressen davon gar nichts!"**

 **Ein Gronckel liefert nur einen einzelnen Fisch. Von unten ist ein Brüllen zu hören und der Gronckel wimmert vor Furcht, als ihn etwas Großes ergreift.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Was… ist das?"**

 **Ein kolossaler Drache erhebt sich aus dem Lavabecken und frisst den Gronckel lebend. Die anderen Drachen ducken sich aus Angst vor der riesigen Kreatur.**

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass mich nach 20 Jahren unter dem Großen Überwilden gar nichts mehr schocken kann. Ich hab mich wohl getäuscht.

 **HICKS**

„ **Komm mein Kleiner, lass uns verschwinden! Schnell!"**

 **Ohnezahn entkommt und alle Drachen fliehen. Der Rote Tod holt in Ohnezahns Richtung aus, aber erwischt stattdessen einen Zipper. Der Nachtschatten und seine Reiter fliegen zurück zur Bucht und landen.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Doch, doch, d-d-das leuchtet total ein! Das ist wie n riesiger Bienenstock. Die sind die Arbeiter und er ist ihre Königin! Er kontrolliert sie. Wir müssen zu deinem Vater!"**

Keine gute Idee. Dafür scheint es mir noch zu früh zu sein.

 **Astrid macht Anstalten zum Dorf zu rennen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein! Nein! Nein, noch nicht! Die… würden Ohnezahn töten… Nein, Astrid, wir müssen das erst mal gründlich überdenken!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ey Mann, wir haben gerade das Drachennest entdeckt, Hicks. Danach suchen die Wikinger, seit sie die Meere durchkreuzen! Und du willst das für dich behalten? Weil – weil du deinen Schmusedrachen schützen willst? Ist das dein Ernst?"**

 **HICKS (ERNST)**

„ **Ja."**

 **ASTRID (ERSTAUNT UND SCHOCKIERT)**

„ **Okay… und was schlägst du vor?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Gib… Gib mir Zeit bis morgen… Ich überleg mir was…"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Alles klar… (sie knufft ihn in die Schulter) Das ist dafür, dass du mich entführt hast! (sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange) Und das… für alles andere…"**

 **Astrid rennt davon, während Hicks und Ohnezahn zurückbleiben.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Eh… Wa-wa-was guckst du denn so?"**

Na, das war DER Blick.

* * *

 **Ich überlege schon eifrig, was ich wohl als nächstes schreibe. Eine Idee hätte ich auf jeden Fall: eine weitere Watching-the-Movie Fanfiction, aber diesmal mit allen Hauptcharakteren und meinem OC. Ansonsten bin ich für Vorschläge offen. Genug Zeit ist auch, weil ich die aktuelle Geschichte erst einmal beenden möchte. Also, wer Ideen hat, immer her damit :-D**


	22. Kapitel 22

**Und da ist schon wieder eine Woche rum. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, obwohl zu den weniger schönen der ganzen Geschichte gehört.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **22**

 **Neue Szene: Auf den Rängen rund um die Arena ist das ganze Volk von Berk versammelt, während Haudrauf eine Ansprache hält. Hicks steht im Tunnel und wartet mit Bangen auf den Beginn der Abschlussprüfung.**

Oh, lasst es nicht soweit kommen. Bitte lasst mich nicht sehen, wie mein Sohn einen Drachen tötet.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Jetzt kann ich mich endlich wieder unters Volk trauen! Hahaha… Hätte mir jemand noch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass sich Hicks aus einem… äh… Hicks eben, zum Klassenbesten im Drachentraining entwickelt, den hätte ich an einen Mast gefesselt und aufs Meer getrieben, aus Furcht, er wäre wahnsinnig! Jawohl! Und ihr wisst das! Hahahaha… Aber: jetzt stehen wir hier. Und niemand ist freudiger überrascht… und stolzer als ich. Heute wird mein Sohn zum Wikinger. Heute wird mein Sohn einer von uns!"**

 **Astrid nähert sich Hicks.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Sei vorsichtig mit dem Drachen!"**

 **HICKS (NACH EINEM BLICK AUF HAUDRAUF)**

„ **Der Drache macht mir am wenigsten Sorgen."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Was hast du vor?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich muss dem ein Ende setzen."**

 **Astrid sieht ihn zweifelnd an.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Jedenfalls versuch ich es. Astrid… falls irgendwas… schief geht… versprich mir, dass sie Ohnezahn nicht finden."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Das mach ich… Nur… versprich du mir, dass nichts schief geht!"**

 **Er setzt an, noch etwas zu sagen, wird aber von Grobian unterbrochen.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Es wird Zeit, Hicks! Mach ihn Platt!"**

Bloß nicht!

 **Hicks betritt die Arena und nimmt sich einen Schild und einen Dolch vom Waffenständer.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hrmph. Ich hätte den Hammer genommen."**

Och, die Wahl der Waffen ist genau richtig.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich bin soweit."**

 **Der Riesenhafte Alptraum wird freigelassen. Hicks nähert sich ihm langsam und lässt Schild und Messer fallen.**

 **WIKINGER 1**

„ **Nun mach schon, Hicks! Greif ihn an!"**

Das wird er nicht.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Was macht er da?"**

Wirst du gleich sehen.

 **WIKINGER 2**

„ **Schnell, heb ihn wieder auf!"**

Äh, nee

 **HICKS**

„ **Ja, ist ja gut. Ist alles gut. (er nimmt den Helm vom Kopf und wirft ihn zur Seite) Ich bin keiner von denen."**

 **WIKINGER 3**

„ **Was hat er denn jetzt vor?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Sofort aufhören!"**

Nein!

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein! Ich will, dass ihr das alle seht! Wir haben ein völlig falsches Bild von ihnen! Es besteht kein Grund, sie umzubringen!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich hab gesagt: „Sofort aufhören"!"**

 **Haudrauf knallt seinen Hammer gegen das Geländer der Arena, was den Alptraum aufschrecken lässt. Aus Angst greift er Hicks an.**

NEIN! Oh, Götter!

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Aus dem Weg!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Hicks, pass auf!"**

 **Astrid öffnet mit einer Axt das Tor weit genug, um sich darunter durchzwängen zu können.**

 **In der Bucht hört Ohnezahn Hicks' Schreie und rennt zur Arena.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hier her!"**

 **Astrid kann sich in den sicheren Tunnel retten, aber Hicks steckt unter den Krallen des Alptraums fest. Plötzlich schießt etwas ein Loch in das Gitter über der Arena und Ohnezahn springt hindurch. Als sich der Rauch legt, sieht man die beiden Drachen kämpfen.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Ein Nachtschatten!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ist gut, Ohnezahn! Jetzt verschwinde! Los! Los!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Haudrauf, nicht!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein Vater! Nicht! Er tut dir nichts, Vater! Nein! Nicht! Ihr macht es nur noch schlimmer!"**

 **Ohnezahn macht Anstalten, einen Plasmastrahl zu schießen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ohnezahn! Hör auf! Nein! Neeeeeein!"**

 **Ohnezahn schluckt den Plasmastrahl wieder hinunter und schaut Hicks schuldbewusst an.**

 **WIKINGER 4**

„ **Schnappt ihn euch!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein. Nicht. Bitte… Tut ihm nichts! Bitte tut ihm nichts!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Sperrt ihn zu den anderen!"**

* * *

 **Woah, was für ein Ritt. Hier hab ich mich auch wieder total schwer getan. Ich denke aber, mir ist es trotzdem ganz gut gelungen.**


	23. Kapitel 23

**Und hier haben wir es, die, wie ich finde, traurigste Szene im ganzen Film. Viel Spaß zu wünschen ist eigentlich fehlt am Platz, deshalb lasse ich es.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **23**

 **Neue Szene: Vater und Sohn betreten die Große Halle.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich hätt's wissen müssen! Die Zeichen richtig deuten sollen!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Vater…!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wir hatten eine Abmachung!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich weiß, hatten wir, aber das-das war, bevor ich… ah… es ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Das heißt, alles im Ring war ein Trick? Eine Lüge?"**

Nicht wirklich. Er hat nur nicht mit euren Mitteln gearbeitet, sondern eigene gefunden.

 **HICKS**

„ **Das war dumm von mir. Ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen sollen. Ich… äh… dachte nur… lass alles an mir aus… sei sauer auf mich, aber bitte! Lass Ohnezahn in Frieden!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Den Drachen? Ist das deine einzige Sorge? Nicht die Menschen, die du fast umgebracht hättest?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Er hat mich doch nur beschützt! Er ist nicht gefährlich!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Sie haben HUNDERTE von uns getötet!"**

Stimmt.

 **HICKS**

„ **Und wir haben tausende von ihnen getötet!"**

Stimmt genauso.

 **HICKS**

„ **Sie verteidigen sich doch nur! Und sie fallen in unser Dorf ein, weil sie müssen… Wenn sie nicht genügend Beute ranschaffen, werden sie selbst gefressen. Auf äh… Auf ihrer Insel ist noch etwas anderes, Vater, da- da ist ein Drache, der…"**

Zu viel gesagt ...

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Auf Ihrer Insel? Du kennst also ihr Nest?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Sagte ich Nest?"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wie hast du es gefunden?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich? Gar nicht! Ohnezahn hats gefunden. Nur… Nur ein Drache kann die Insel finden."**

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Sei still!

 **Über Haudraufs Gesicht geht ein Blick des Erkennens.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Oh… nein, nein, nein… Vater! Nicht! Bitte… Du hast keine Ahnung! Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt! Du-du hast so was noch nie gesehen! Vater, bitte! Ich schwöre dir, du kannst die Sache nicht gewinnen! Vater, nicht! Bitte hör mir doch nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zu!"**

 **Haudrauf stößt Hicks zu Boden.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Du hast dich diesen Kreaturen verschrieben. Du bist kein Wikinger. Du bist nicht mein Sohn. Klarmachen zum Auslaufen!"**

 **Vor der Großen Halle** **taumelt Haudrauf ein wenig, als er bemerkt, welchen Fehler er gerade gemacht hat.**

Und nicht gerade ein kleiner.

* * *

 **Beim schreiben gingen meine Mundwinkel immer weiter nach unten. Egal, wie oft ich diesen Film schaue, diese Szene trifft mich jedes mal mitten in mein Fangirl-Herz.**


	24. Kapitel 24

**Wie ich dieses Kapitel liebe. Das Gespräch zwischen Hicks und Astrid ist einfach so süß. Gut, dass es im sehr dunklen letzten Drittel des Films auch Szenen wie diese gibt.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **24**

 **Die Bewohner von Berk bringen Massen an Waffen zu den Docks und verladen sie auf die Schiffe. Ohnezahn wird in einer Art Käfig angekettet und auf das Leitschiff verfrachtet. Haudrauf betritt das Schiff.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Setzt die Segel! Wir nehmen Kurs auf Hägars Höllentor! (ZU OHNEZAHN) Führe uns zu euch, Teufel."**

 **Hicks steht auf einem der Stege, die zum Hafen hinabführen, und schaut den Schiffen nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind. Astrid geht vorsichtig zu ihm.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ganz schönes Chaos, hm? Das muss furchtbar für dich sein. Ich meine… Du hast alles verloren: Deinen Vater, deinen Stamm, deinen besten Freund…"**

Ja, toll. Sehr ermutigend, wirklich.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ja schön, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben… Wieso hab ich den Drachen, als ich ihn fand, nicht einfach umgebracht? Wär für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen…"**

Für alle, außer für dich.

 **ASTRID**

„ **Jap. Der Rest von uns hätt's gemacht. Wieso du nicht? Wieso du nicht?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Keine Ahnung. Ich konnte nicht."**

Das ist nur die Hälfte der Geschichte.

 **ASTRID**

„ **Das ist keine Antwort."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Wieso ist dir das auf einmal alles so wichtig?"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Weil ich mir merken will, was du jetzt sagst. Jetzt und hier."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ach was weiß denn i… Ich war zu feige, ich war zu schwach, ich wollte keinen Drachen töten."**

Du warst weder feige, noch schwach. Du hast das richtige getan.

 **ASTRID**

„ **Du hast gerade „wollte" gesagt!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Achhh… is doch egal. Ich wollte nicht! Nach 300 Jahren bin ich der erste Wikinger, der sich weigert, Drachen zu töten."**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Und der erste, der auf einem reitet. Also?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen… weil er genau so viel Angst hatte, wie ich. Als ich ihn angesehen habe… da sah ich mich selbst…"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Er hat jetzt bestimmt auch wahnsinnig Angst. Was willst du unternehmen?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Muäh… Wahrscheinlich irgendwas Dummes…"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Gut, aber das wär nichts Neues!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Dann irgendwas Verrücktes!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **DAS wollte ich hören!"**

* * *

 **Ich hab gar nicht viel zu sagen, außer dass mir diese Fanfiction dermaßen viel Spaß macht, dass ich grad einfach mal drei Kapitel direkt hintereinander geschrieben habe und vermutlich noch mehr schreiben werde.**

 **P.S.: Falls mir jemand ein Cover gestalten möchte, nur zu. Ich selber bin absolut unerfahren mit Bildbearbeitung und meine Zeichenkünste reichen auch nicht aus.**


	25. Kapitel 25

**Sorry, dieses Kapitel ist total kurz. Aber es mit dem letzten oder dem nächsten zusammen zu legen, schien mir etwas unpassend. Trotzdem viel Spaß**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **25**

 **Auf der Suche nach dem Drachennest, mitten im Nebel.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ruft eure Positionen aus! Bleibt in Hörweite!"**

 **WIKINGER 1**

„ **Hier – eine Schiffslänge hinter euch."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Haudrauf, hör zu. Ich hab zufällig ein paar von den Männern belauscht und - naja ein paar Männer fragen sich, was genau wir hier vorhaben, ich mich natürlich nicht. I-Ich weiß, dass du immer einen Plan hast, aber ein Paar, ich nicht, f-fragen sich, ob es überhaupt einen Plan gibt… uuuund worin der wohl besteht."**

Ja, natürlich, du nicht.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Das Nest finden und es vernichten."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Ah! Natürlich! Wir schlagen sie in die Flucht. Alter Wikingertrick. Schlicht und wirksam."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Schhhh…"**

 **Haudrauf bemerkt, dass Ohnezahn auf irgendetwas lauscht und den Kopf danach dreht.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Geh beiseite!"**

 **WIKINGER 2**

„ **Ruder Backbord!"**

Definitiv keine gute Idee, das Drachennest aufzusuchen. Nicht bei dem Monster, das darin lauert.

* * *

 **Nächstes Kapitel wird auch nicht viel länger, aber wir nähern uns der Schlacht, worauf ich mich schon ziemlich lange freue. Und die ist leider ziemlich zerstückelt. Aber mir gefällt die Einteilung, so wie sie aktuell ist, deswegen werde ich sie nicht ändern.**


	26. Kapitel 26

**Die Gang lernt ihre Drachen kenen! Warum bin ich bei dieser Szene nur jedesmal so aufgeregt?**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **26**

 **H** **icks steht in der Arena vor den geschlossenen Drachenkäfigen, die anderen Teens nähern sich vom Eingang her.**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Wenn du dich fressen lassen willst, solltest du definitiv n Gronckel nehmen!"**

Keine Sorge, Menschen schmecken den Drachen nicht.

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Klug von dir, sich von der tödlichsten Waffe der Welt helfen zu lassen … Das bin ich."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Öh ..."**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Ich steh auf deinen Plan!"**

Er hat doch noch gar nichts gesagt.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich weiß nicht…"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Du hast so'n Knall! Und das ist cool!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Und? Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"**

 **H** **icks lächelt.**

Die einizge, die etwas vernünftiges sagt.

 **Die Erwachsenen sind immer noch unterwegs zum Drachennest. Grobian erblickt über ihren Köpfen ein Schiffswrack.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Oooh… Hä! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo das abgeblieben ist!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Haltet euch geduckt und macht die Waffen klar!"**

 **Die Schiffe gleiten auf den Strand und Haudrauf springt an Land.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Wir sind da."**

Gegen das Riesenviech im Berg habt ihr nicht die kleinste Chance!

 **In der Arena hat Hicks mittlerweile den Riesenhaften Alptraum aus seinem Käfig gelassen und führt ihn vorsichtig zu Rotzbakke. Der ist total geängstigt und greift nach einem zerbrochenen Speer, der auf dem Boden liegt.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Ah-ah…"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Ääähhh… Warte… Was hast…"**

Alles ist gut. Warte nur ab.

 **HICKS**

„ **Pscht! Ganz ruhig! Alles Okay… Ist alles Okay…"**

 **Rotzbakke merkt dass der Alptraum ihm vertraut und lacht erleichtert auf.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Öh… Wo gehst du hin?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Du brauchst irgendwas, woran du dich festhalten kannst."**

 **Die Teens schauen nervös zu den anderen drei Drachen, die jetzt alle aus ihren Käfigen kommen.**

Wenn ihr den Drachen eure Nervosität zeigt, werden die auch unruhig. Also ganz locker bleiben.

* * *

 **Ich merke, wie meine (bzw. Valkas) Kommentare immer weniger und weniger werden. Aber die Ausschnitte, die ich hier zum Ende hin gewählt habe sind auch zu kurz, als dass es da viel zu reagieren gäbe.**


	27. Kapitel 27

**Und die Spannung steigt. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass irgendwer das hier liest, der die Filme nicht kennt. Viel Spaß mit diesem spannungsgeladenen Kapitel und dem Cliffhanger am Ende ;-)**

 **Kapitel** **27**

 **Z** **urück bei den Wikingern beim Drachennest.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Sobald wir diesen Berg geknackt haben, wird das blanke Chaos ausbrechen."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **In meiner Unterhose auch! Wie gut, dass ich Ersatz mit hab."**

Bitte erspar uns die Details!

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Egal, wie es endet – Es endet heute! Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…"**

 **Die Katapulte brechen einen Krater in die Seite des Berges, ein zuletzt abgeschossenes Bündel brennenden Strohs erleuchtet tausende von Drachen darin. Haudrauf rennt brüllend und schreiend durch den entstandenen Tunnel und die Drachen fliehen panisch, kein einziger greift an.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **War das alles? Hm…"**

Nee.

 **KOTZBAKKE**

„ **Wir haben sie besiegt!"**

Ganz klares Nein!

 **Aus dem inneren des Berges ist ein lautes Brüllen zu hören, während sich draußen Risse im Felsen auftun.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Formiert euch! Bleibt geschlossen!"**

Lauft lieber davon. Irgendwo in Sicherheit.

 **Weitere Risse brechen auf. Die Wikinger erkennen die aufkommende Gefahr.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Schnell weg!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Beim Barte des Thor – Wasn das?"**

Ein Riesenvieh von einem Drachen.

 **Der Rote Tod, ein Drache von der Größe eines Berges, tritt aus den Bruchstücken des Bergrückens hervor und brüllt zornig.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Odin steh uns bei! Die Katapulte!"**

Die können euch auch nicht helfen.

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Zu den Schiffen!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nein! Nein!"**

 **Der Rote Tod setzt die gesamte Flotte der Wikinger in Flammen.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Clever, das Vieh!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich war ein Narr." (zu Kotzbakke) „Bring die Leute ans äußerste Ende der Insel!"**

 **KOTZBAKKE**

„ **Geht klar."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Und Grobian, du gehst mit."**  
 **GROBIAN**

„ **N** **e** **e, das lass ich. Wer weiß, was du wieder verrücktes im Schilde führst."**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich kann für die Männer Zeit gewinnen, wenn ich für das Vieh den Köder spiele."**

„Und dann möglicherweise irgendwas passiert?" Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Den Vorsprung kann ich verdoppeln!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hiiiiiiiieeeeeer!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Oh nein… Hiiiiiieeeeer! Komm schon! Hier bin ich!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Nein, hier!"**

Oh Götter. Steht den beiden Hohlköpfen bei!

 **Krass. Ungefähr 6 Kapitel verbleiben noch. Es ist einfach unglaublich, wie schnell die Zeit seit März vergangen ist.**


	28. Kapitel 28

**Jetzt geht's erst richtig los! Viel Spaß :-D**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **28**

 **Hinter dem Kopf des Drachen explodiert ein riesiger Feuerball und die Teens fliegen auf ihren Drachen daraus hervor.**

Ja, gerade noch rechtzeitig.

 **HICKS**

„ **Jaaa! Raff, Taff, passt nach hinten auf! Schneller, Fischbein!"**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Was ist…?"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Cool, oder? Wir reiten auf Drachen! Wir reiten auf Drachen, alle!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Und hoch! Steigflug!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Genau der gleiche verbohrte, starrköpfige Wikinger, wie du!"**

Allerdings

 **HICKS**

„ **Fischbein, die Fakten!"**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Alles klar. Schädel und Schwanz fett gepanzert. Zum Schlagen und klatschen. Beides meiden! Kleine Augen, große Nasenlöcher! Setzt auf Gehör und Geruchssinn."**

 **HICKS**

„ **Alles klar! Bakke, Fisch: Bleibt im toten Winkel und macht Lärm! Verwirrt ihn! Raff, Taff, checkt ab, wie viel Schuss er maximal hat, macht ihn wild!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Das ist meine Spezialität!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Seit wann? Ich kann viel nerviger sein, oder?"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Macht, was ich euch gesagt habe! Ich bin so schnell wie möglich zurück!"**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Keine Panik, wir haben alles im Griff."**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Yeah!"**

 **Die Zwillinge fliegen auf ihrem Zipper vor dem Kopf des Riesendrachen herum und rufen ihm Schimpfwörter nach.**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Troll!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Pisself!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Grendelbraut!"**

Nicht sehr kreativ, oder?

 **Fischbein fliegt ihm toten Winkel des rechtsseitigen Auges des Roten Todes, als sich noch zwei weitere Augen dahinter öffnen.**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Ähm… Das Vieh hat überhaupt keinen toten Winkel!"**

 **A** **strid und Hicks haben mittlerweile die Schiffe erreicht. Hicks entdeckt Ohnezahn.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Da!"**

 **Hicks springt von Astrids Nadder runter und landet vor Ohnezahn auf dem Schiff.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Los, Hilf du den anderen!"**

 **Astrid dreht ab, während Hicks mit einem abgebrochenen Speer versucht, Ohnezahns Käfig aufzubrechen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Okay, halt durch, halt durch!"**

 **Rotzbakke und Fischbein versuchen unterdessen, den Roten Tod durch Lärm abzulenken.**

Das ist keine gute Idee, ihr sitzt selber auf Drachen!

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Es funktioniert!"**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Ja! Es funktioniert!"**

 **Rotzbakkes Riesenhafter Alptraum wirft ihn ab und Rotzbakke landet auf dem Kopf des Monsters.**

Es funktioniert nicht.

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Wuaaaaa…!"**

 **Fischbein hat mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen.**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Hab Kontrolle über den Gronckel verloren! Rotzbakke! Mach irgendwas!"**

 **Fischbein wirft Rotzbakke seinen Hammer zu. Kurz darauf stürzen er und sein Gronckel ab.**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Oooohhhhhaaaaaaa…! Alles Optimal -"**

 **Der Gronckel rollt im Kies auf den Rücken, Fischbein unter sich begrabend**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **\- Suboptimal!"**

 **Fischbein arbeitet sich unter dem Gronckel hervor und sieht ein Bein des Roten Todes über sich.**

 **FISCHBEIN**

„ **Nein-nein-nein-nein-nein-nein-nein!**

 **Rotzbakke lenkt den Drachen von Fischbein ab, indem er ihm seinen Hammer auf die Augen schlägt.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Jeder Schlag n Treffer! Was los, Kumpel, hast du was im Auge?"**

 **Astrid fliegt vorbei und spricht Rotzbakke ein Lob zu.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Jaaa! Voll der Wikinger!"**

 **Da Rotzbakke durch Astrid abgelenkt ist, gelingt es dem Roten Tod, Rotzbakke aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Wooooooaaahhhhhu… Auweia!"**

 **R** **otzbakke verliert den Halt, fällt einige Meter und kann sich grade noch an einer der Zacken am Kopf des Riesendrachens festhalten.**

Oha. Grad noch so geschafft.

* * *

 **Es geht echt steil dem Ende zu. Wenn dieses Projekt beendet ist, werde ich vermutlich erst mal eine Pause machen und weiter an der nächsten Story arbeiten.**

 **In den vergangenen Wochen hab ich vermehrt Fanfictions gelesen, die sich damit beschäftigen: Was wäre, wenn Hicks eine Schwester hätte? Bis auf zwei oder drei hat mir keine dieser Geschichten wirklich gefallen, also habe ich beschlossen, meine eigene zu schreiben. Die Handlung wird grunsätzlich dem ersten Film folgen, aber in einigen Punkten auch davon abweichen. Die Idee an sich ist nichts Neues, aber ich versuche, darauf zu achten, die Fehler zu vermeiden, die meine Vorgänger bei diesem Thema gemacht haben. Ich gebe auf jeden Fall Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist.**


	29. Kapitel 29

**Diese Szene finde ich jedes Mal aufs Neue einfach nur krass und beeindruckend und was nicht sonst noch alles. Viel Spaß!**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **29**

 **In der Zwischenzeit hat der Rote Tod die gesamte Flotte der Wikinger in Brand gesetzt. Hicks versucht immer noch die Ketten zu lösen, als der Mast des nächstliegenden Schiffes umkippt und ihn nur knapp verfehlt. Durch die Aufprall erschüttert geht das brennende Schiff mit Hicks und Ohnezahn darauf unter.**

Jetzt wird die Zeit aber knapp.

 **Ohnezahn versinkt auf den Grund, von den Ketten festgehalten und Hicks taucht ihm nach und zieht weiter vergeblich am Metall bis ihm die Luft ausgeht.**

 **Gerade noch rechtzeitig kommt Haudrauf und bringt seinen Sohn zurück ans Ufer. Hicks kommt wieder zu sich und erblickt seinen Vater.**

 **HICKS (HUSTET)**

„ **Vater?"**

 **Ohne eine Reaktion springt Haudrauf zurück ins Wasser und nähert sich vorsichtig dem angeketteten Drachen. Ohnezahn ist zunächst misstrauisch, vertraut dem Wikinger aber nach einigen Sekunden. Haudrauf befreit den Nachtschatten und dieser packt ihn und schwimmt ans Ufer. Dort landet er auf einem Felsen und nickt Hicks zu, sich zu beeilen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Alles klar, mein Freund!"**

 **Hicks springt in den Sattel und beginnt, die Leinen zu befestigen, als Haudrauf seine Hand nimmt.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hicks! Ich… Es tut mir leid. Das w-was gewesen ist."**

Ob das die ganze Sache in der Großen Halle wieder gut macht?

 **HICKS**

„ **Ja, mir auch."**

 **HAUDRAUF (BESORGT)**

„ **Du musst da nicht hoch fliegen."**

Wer soll das denn sonst übernehmen?

 **HICKS (GRINSEND)**

„ **Du weißt doch: Wir sind Wikinger… Das gehört zum Berufsrisiko."**

„Immer wieder mal Zitate einwerfen, wenn sie passen." Ich muss grinsen.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ich bin stolz, einen Sohn wie dich zu haben!"**

Das ist das erste mal, dass sich der Stolz auf Hicks bezieht, so wie er nun einmal ist!

 **HICKS (NICKT)**

„ **Danke, Vater."**

Und das ist ehrliche Dankbarkeit, die von ganzem Herzen kommt.

 **Hicks und Ohnezahn schießen in die Höhe, Astrid sieht sie.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Er ist frei! (zu den Zwillingen) Holt Rotzbakke da runter!"**

 **RAFF UND TAFF**

„ **Bin dabei."**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **War zuerst dabei!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Ey!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Ich bin schneller als du!"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Lass mich fahren!"**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Nein! Hier lang! Was solln das?"**

 **RAFFNUSS**

„ **Sag mal-!? Ich reiß dir die Zähne raus!"**

„Das hört wohl niemals auf." Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln.

 **Während die Zwillinge noch diskutieren, rennt Rotzbakke über den Kopf des Roten Todes zu dessen Nasenhorn und schafft es, genau im richtigen Moment abzuspringen um auf dem Zipper der Zwillinge zu landen.**

 **TAFFNUSS**

„ **Es hat funktioniert!"**

 **Astrid fliegt dem Zipper hinterher, kommt aber dem Maul des Riesendrachens zu nah, als dieser einatmet um erneut Feuer zu speien, und sie und der Nadder werden stetig immer näher gesogen.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Haaaaaaa..."**

 **Wie aus dem nichts fliegen Ohnezahn und Hicks herbei.**

 **WIKINGER 1**

„ **Nachtschatten!"**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **In Deckung!"**

Nicht nötig! Es ist alles unter Kontrolle.

 **Ohnezahn feuert einen Plasmablitz gegen den Kopf des Roten Todes. Die Wucht bringt den Nadder aus dem Gleichgewicht und Astrid fällt auf den Boden zu.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…"**

Oder auch nicht ...

 **Ohnezahn macht in der Luft kehrt und fliegt so über Astrid hinweg, dass er sie am Stiefel packen kann.**

Puh.

 **HICKS**

„ **Hast du sie?"**

 **Ohnezahn schaut unter sich und Astrid lächelt ihm zu.**

Reaktion von wegen: Lass mich mal kurz nachschauen!

* * *

 **Also ganz ehrlich: Mehr Spannung als in diesen letzten Szenen gibt nirgendwo sonst in dem Franchise. Zumindest bisher noch nicht, kann ja sein, dass der dritte Film alles ändert. Auch wenn ich noch nicht zufrieden bin mit dem Kapitel (Künstler-Perfektion irgendwer?), hab ich mich entschieden, es so zu lassen. Egal wie oft ich das ganze durchlese, ich werde immer noch irgendwo was finden, dass ich verbessern kann.**


	30. Kapitel 30

**Kapitel Nummer 30. Unglaublich. Viel Spaß ;-)**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **30**

 **Ohnezahn dreht Astrid mitten im Flug richtig herum und setzt sie dann auf einem Felsen ab.**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Hau rein!"**

 **Hicks fällt etwas an dem Drachen auf.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Das Vieh hat Flügel. Na schön… Mal sehn, ob die auch zu was gut sind."**

Sollten sie eigentlich.

 **Ohnezahn schießt mehrere Feuerbälle, die den Roten Tod treffen und aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Meinst du, das hat gereicht?"**

Ganz bestimmt.

 **Die riesigen Flügel des monströsen Drachen öffnen sich und er erhebt sich in die Luft.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Also fliegen kann er."**

Und wie ...

 **Die Wikinger jubeln, als Ohnezahn und Hicks verfolgt von dem Riesenvieh vorbeifliegen.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Alles klar. Wird Zeit, dass wir verschwinden. Auf geht's, mein Freund!"**

 **Die beiden fliegen auf die Wolkendecke zu, der Riesendrache hinterher. Dort oben ist Ohnezahn im Vorteil, er kann aus der Deckung der Wolken seine Feuerbälle abschießen.**

Wieso bleibst du nicht einfach versteckt?

 **Von unten sind nur die Blitze zu sehen. Als es ihm zu viel wird, speit der Rote Tod eine riesige Feuersbrunst aus, die Ohnezahns Schwanz erwischt. Die künstliche Schwanzflosse fängt Feuer.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Pass auf! Okay… jetzt wird's knapp… Mal sehn, ob das hinhaut."**

 **Ohnezahn fliegt knapp vor dem Maul des Drachens vorbei und dieser nimmt die Verfolgung auf.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Komm schon… ist das alles, was du drauf hast?"**

 **Es geht steil nach unten. Ohnezahn ist sichtlich angespannt.**

Oh, ich ahne, worauf das hinausläuft.

 **HICKS**

„ **Mach bloß nicht schlapp, Kleiner – alles gut, wir schaffen das!"**

 **Der Rote Tod macht sich bereit, Feuer zu speien, genau darauf hat Hicks gewartet.**

Vor Spannung bekam ich kein einziges Wort heraus ...

 **HICKS**

„ **Gleich, Ohnezahn! JETZT!"**

 **Ohnezahn dreht sich auf den Rücken und feuert einen Plasmablitz genau in das offene Maul des Verfolgers. Dieser geht von innen in Flammen auf. Ohnezahn bricht zur Seite aus und der Riese rauscht an ihm vorbei. Als er seine Flügel öffnet, um den Sturz abzubremsen, reißen diese und der Drache schlägt in einer massiven Explosion auf dem Boden auf. Trotz der kaputten Schwanzsteuerung versucht Ohnezahn, wegzufliegen. Kurz bevor beide es geschafft haben, kollidiert Ohnezahn mit der Schwanzkeule des Roten Todes.**

Nein!

 **HICKS**

„ **Nein! NEIN! Aah…"**

 **Hicks fällt von Ohnezahns Rücken und stürzt in die Flammen hinab. Ohnezahn taucht hinterher, als die Flammen das komplette Bild füllen.**

Oh, bitte! Lass alles gut sein.

* * *

 **Ich bin gespannt, was ich mir einfallen lasse, wie Valka in der nächsten Szene reagiert.**

 **Ich wünsch euch einen guten Start in die Woche.**


	31. Kapitel 31

**Mir ist bewusst, dass dieses Kapitel nicht sehr lang ist, aber diese doch sehr wichtige Szene hat definitiv ihr eigenes Kapitel verdient. Viel Spaß.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **31**

 **Das komplette Bild ist mit Rauch gefüllt. Ein Schatten taucht daraus auf.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hicks?! Wo bist du, Hicks? Sohn!"**

 **Er schaut sich um und entdeckt Ohnezahn, der bewusstlos einige Meter entfernt liegt.**

„Oh nein." Ich schlug mir die Hände auf den Mund.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Mein Junge!"**

 **Er rennt auf den Drachen und sieht, dass der Sattel und die falsche Schwanzflosse in Fetzen hängen. Von Hicks ist nichts zu sehen.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Ach mein Junge… Was hab ich angerichtet…?"**

Ich schluckte einige Tränen hinunter, den Kloß im Hals wurde ich trotzdem nicht los.

 **Er fällt erschüttert vor dem Drachen auf die Knie. Hinter ihm nähert sich das Volk von Berk.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Es- Es tu- es tut mir so schrecklich Leid…"**

 **Als hätte Ohnezahn auf diese Wort gewartet, öffnet er seine Flügel, in denen sich sein Reiter verbirgt.**

Länger konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Hoffentlich weinte ich nur im Traum und nicht auch in echt.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Hicks!"**

 **Haudrauf nimmt seinen Sohn entgegen, nimmt seinen Helm ab und lauscht auf einen Herzschlag.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Er lebt! Du hast meinen Jungen gerettet!"**

Den Göttern sei Dank.

 **Die Wikinger jubeln. Astrid schlägt sich erleichtert die Hände auf den Mund. Haudrauf legt Ohnezahn eine Hand auf den Kopf, während sich ihm Grobian nähert.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Danke… Dass du ihn mir zurück gebracht hast."**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Zumindest… Naja… das Meiste von ihm…"**

 **Haudrauf sieht ihn fragend an.**

Heißt das … ?

* * *

 **Ich bin immer noch sprachlos, wie schnell das ging. Das vergangene halbe Jahr ist echt wie im Flug vergangen. Ein paar Kapitel bleiben noch, aber dann war's das.**


	32. Kapitel 32

**Mit diesem Kapitel werden wir zumindest den filmischen Part der Geschichte beenden. Ich wünsche euch trotzdem noch mal ganz viel Spaß.**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **32**

 **Das Bild wechselt nach Berk. Hicks liegt bewusstlos in seinem Bett, während Ohnezahn nur bedingt geduldig daneben wartet. Als Hicks Augenlider zu flattern beginnen, hält der Drache es nicht mehr aus und stupst seinen Freund glücklich an.**

Den Göttern sei Dank, die geht es gut!

 **HICKS (STÖHNT)**

„ **Hallo, Ohnezahn. Ja, ich freu mich auch, mein Freund!"**

 **Ohnezahn ist überglücklich und versucht, auf das Bett zu klettern. Dabei tritt er Hicks versehentlich auf den Bauch.**

Autsch ...

 **HICKS**

„ **Oooaaahhh! Was?! Öh?!"**

 **Er schaut sich um und langsam dämmert ihm, wo er ist und in welcher Situation sich die beiden Freunde befinden.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ääähhh… Ich… bin bei mir zu Hause? Äääähhh… Du bist bei mir zu Hause? Weiß mein Vater, dass du hier bist? Ähh… Was? Äh… „**

Ich denke mal, dass alles so ist, wie es soll.

 **Der Nachtschatten springt in der Zwischenzeit durch's ganze Haus und klettert sogar auf die Dachbalken.**

 **HICKS**

„ **O-Okay… Okay! Ohnez- nein, nein, Ohnezahn - OHNEZAHN! Ah, oh… Bitte nicht…"**

 **Hicks versucht aufzustehen, merkt dann aber, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Er zieht die Decke zurück und schaut geschockt zu Ohnezahn, der sich mittlerweile beruhigt hat und nun neben ihm steht. Wir sehen den Boden vor dem Bett. Erst kommt ein Stiefel auf dem Boden auf, dann eine Metall-Prothese. Hicks schaut überwältigt zu Ohnezahn, dieser schnuppert an dem Metall-Bein und schaut dann Hicks hat. Der atmet tief ein und versucht, aufzustehen. Bereits beim ersten Schritt verliert er das Gleichgewicht, aber Ohnezahn fängt ihn auf.**

Götter. Ich will nicht wissen, wie das ist. Erst recht in in diesem Alter.

 **HICKS**

„ **Ah… Uah! Okay, danke, mein Kleiner.** "

 **Gemeinsam schaffen es die beiden Freunde zur Tür. Hicks öffnet sie, sieht einen Drachen davor und schließt die Tür gleich wieder.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Oh! Ohnezahn?! Du bleibst da!"**

 **Hicks öffnet die Tür wieder und sieht Rotzbakke auf seinem Riesenhaften Alptraum.**

 **ROTZBAKKE**

„ **Haut rein Leute, auf geht's!"**

Musst du uns so erschrecken?

 **Mehrere Drachen fliegen vorbei, als Hicks vorsichtig aus der Tür tritt und davor stehen bleibt. Haudrauf kommt zu ihm und legt ihm stützend eine Hand auf die Schulter.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Was!? Ich wusste es – Ich bin tot!"**

Nein, aber nur knapp entkommen. Wie knapp, kann ich wohl nicht erahnen.

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Höhöhö… Nö – aber du warst knapp davor. Und? Was sagst du?"**

 **Jetzt bemerken auf die anderen Wikinger ihren Helden**

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Da ist Hicks!"**

 **Hicks und Haudrauf gehen vorsichtig die Stufen zum Dorfplatz hinunter. Das ganze Dorf scheint auf den Beinen zu sein, um Hicks zu begrüßen.**

 **HAUDRAUF**

„ **Was uns gefehlt hat, war ein bisschen mehr… Sowas."**

 **HICKS (ERSTAUNT)**

„ **Damit meinst du alles an mir."**

Wow. Plötzlich bekommt diese Reaktion eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

 **Haudrauf nickt.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Najaaa… Fast alles - der Klapperatismus ist von mir! Mit ner kleinen Prise Hicks mit bei. Meinst du, er funktioniert?"**

Grobian, was ist denn das für ein Wort? Spielen wir jetzt mit Wortneuschöpfungen?

 **Hicks hebt die Prothese.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Ich wird' noch n bisschen dran feilen."**

Kann ich nur bestätigen. Da hat sich einiges getan.

 **Astrid nähert sich ihm von der Seite und knufft ihn in die Schulter.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Auuu!"**

 **ASTRID**

„ **Das ist dafür, dass du mich erschreckt hast!"**

 **HICKS**

„ **Wa-wa-was… soll das jetzt immer so weiter gehen? Daran…"**

 **Astrid unterbricht ihn mit einem Kuss.**

 **HICKS**

„… **könnt ich mich gewöhnen!"**

 **Grobian überreicht Hicks eine neue Flugausrüstung für Ohnezahn.**

 **GROBIAN**

„ **Willkommen zu Hause!"**

Endlich!

 **Ohnezahn hat lange genug gewartet und springt aus dem Haus. Dabei landet er auf manchen der Umstehenden.**

 **WIKINGER**

„ **Nachtschatten! In Deckung!"**

 **Hicks und Ohnezahn sind flugbereit.**

 **HICKS**

„ **Können wir?"**

 **Die beiden und Astrid mit ihrem Nadder heben ab und fliegen über die Insel. Unterwegs schließen sich ihnen die anderen Teens an.**

 **HICKS (OFF)**

„ **Das ist Berk. Wir haben neun Monate im Jahr Schnee und drei Monate Hagel. Was hier wächst, ist zäh und hat keinen Geschmack – Das gilt vor allem für die Leute hier. Der einzige Lichtblick sind die Haustiere. Andere haben Ponys oder Papageien. Wir haben: Drachen!"**

 **Das Bild wird dunkel.**

Das war … Wow. Mir fehlen tatsächlich die Worte. Ich muss ganz dringend mit Hicks reden, über alles, was ich so gesehen habe.

* * *

 **Leute! Wir haben es fast geschafft! Nach knapp einem halben Jahr werde ich diese Fanfiction mit dem nächsten Kapitel beenden. Vielen Dank an alle, die ihre Meinung in den Kommentaren dagelassen haben. Ich werde mir dann nach dem letzten Kapitel erst einmal eine kleine Pause von ungefähr einem Monat gönnen, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall mit einem neuen Projekt zurückkehren.**

 **Ich wünsche euch eine gute Woche und viel Geduld bis zum Finale.**


	33. Kapitel 33

**Da wären wir. Das allerletzte Kapitel. Es ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich hab meine Gedanken zum Schluss einmal noch bündig aufgeschrieben.**

 **Und nun zum letzten Mal: Viel Spaß! :-D**

* * *

 **Kapitel** **3** **3**

 **HICKS**

„ **Wir haben: Drachen!"**

Dieser Satz halte für den Rest der Nacht in meinen Ohren nach.

Am Morgen fühlte ich mich irgendwie anders als sonst. Zuerst konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, warum. Aber dann fiel mir auf einen Schlag der Traum der vergangenen Nacht wieder ein. Verschlafen stand ich auf und ging, noch ein wenig schlaftrunken, in den Wohnraum. An der Feuerstelle stand Hicks und machte Frühstück. Als er mich bemerkte drehte er sich um und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er mich fröhlich.

„'n Morgen", brummte ich zurück. Ich war definitiv noch nicht richtig wach.

Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wartete darauf, dass das Frühstück fertig wurde, während ich langsam wacher wurde.

Als Hicks dann endlich mit dem fertigen Frühstück zum Tisch kam, fühlte ich mich endlich wach genug, um über vergangene Nacht zu reden.

„Ich hab da in der vergangenen Nacht so was geträumt ..." Hicks sah neugierig auf. „Über den Beginn deiner Freundschaft mit Ohnezahn."

„Erzähl", war seine einzige Reaktion. Also erzählte ich ihm jede Einzelheit meines sonderbaren Traumes und ließ auch meine Reaktionen darauf nicht aus. Als ich endete, sah Hicks mich überrascht an.

„Unglaublich. Das stimmt eins zu eins damit überein, was vor fünf Jahren wirklich geschah."

„Vor fünf Jahren? Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nie für dich da war."

„Ich habe deine Entschuldigung längst schon angenommen. Wie oft willst du es noch wiederholen?"

Ich lächelte. „So oft, bis ich mir selber glaube."

Ich den kommenden Wochen sprachen wir noch viele Male über meinen Traum und irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mir doch endlich selbst vergeben hatte für meine 20 Jahre Abwesenheit.

* * *

 **So, das wars. Ich hoffe echt, ihr mochtet** **meine Fanfiction. Ich bin total von mir selbst überrascht, dass ich die tatsächlich zu Ende gebracht habe.**

 **Ich werde mir jetzt einige Wochen „frei" nehmen und dabei mein nächstes Projekt zum Hochladen vorbereiten. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr meine nächste Fanfiction auch wieder lest und fleißig kommentiert.**

 **Man liest sich! Tschau**


End file.
